The Return to the Labyrinth
by CurlyQ1792
Summary: Two girls are haveing a horrible day, they wish them selfs away into their favorite movie wehere the adventure of a life time awaits them. There's adventure, love, and a wicked plot of murder from a Goblin King. Characters that you love and some new await
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps, this is my first fanfic. its based off of the movie Labyrinth. My Friend and I wrote the story together. I would write one chapter, and then she would write the next. Please read and review. Even if you didn't like it, I want to know what people think of what i wrote. And what I could do to improve my writing. =)

* * *

Chapter 1 Camryn

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to this castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great... You have no power over me"

"Camryn, shut up!" someone whispered towards me. My mouth snapped shut and my hands covered it. _Labyrinth_ was my favorite movie of all time. I had grown up watching it since as long as I could remember. Even though it came out six years before I was born, I still loved it and I knew every line to it. I didn't even realize that I was talking with the movie until I was snapped at.

The last few minutes of the movie played and in my head I quoted every line. As the credits started to roll I took the opportunity to look around at my friends. We were all crapped into my small bedroom. There were eight of us in all. Five of us were crapped onto my bed, two were sitting in my two chairs, and I was on the floor with a bunch of pillows.

It was the second Sunday of April and it was my turn to host the movie night at my house. A night where everyone can get together, hang out, watch some movies, and eat as much pizza as humanly possible. I knew for a fact that not all of my friends enjoyed the movie, but I didn't care. Whoever host the movie night get to chose the last movie of the night, and no one can argue with the choice.

"You know, I really hate that movie." Stark said as he stretched his hands above his head. Stark and Jay, another boy that was at the movie night, were twin brothers. Although they were twins they were nothing alike as well as being ferternal twins.

"I actually kinda liked it, you were right Jade." Starks best friend Alec said to Jade. "I didn't think I would, but... I don't know, it was different." he smiled at her and I could swear that I saw sparks fly. It was

my plan to get Jade and Alec together, and so far my plan was working out very well.

"Well duh I was right! It's an amazing movie!" Jade said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I had showed Jade _Labyrinth_ one night when she was sleeping over my house. She then realized that she has seen the movie before, once, when she was little. She had loved the movie but couldn't remember what the name of it was. Since she realized what the movie was she had been watching it constantly.

There were two other couples in the room that I had also got together, Emily and Jay were one of them. The other one was Hope and Chase. Then there was our friend Stark, I liked him. I tried to deny the feeling that I had for him, but they were there. The only thing that's wrong with it is that he has no idea how I feel, and I don't plan on telling him. I actually think that he might like someone else. Other then that, I loved having all of my friends together because there was never a dull moment.

"I'd have to agree with my brother, that movie was horrible. I even said that the first time that I watched it." Jay said looking right at Emily. Emily had tried to make Jay watch the movie about a month ago and he made her turn it off about half way through the movie. Emily like the movie. I had showed it to her about 2 years ago. She had liked the movie, enough to go out and buy it, but she didn't love the movie like I did.

"I agree with Alec, it was different, but in a good way." Chase said taking Hope's hand in his. "What did you think babe?"

"This is actually my second time watching it, but it was better this time." She said. I had also showed Hope _Labyrinth_. I felt it was my duty to show everyone of my friends this movie. Hopes cell phone went off and she pulled out her phone. "Ugh my dads on his way to pick me up! I told him 10!" She said as she read the text message she got.

"Well that means I'm going to be leaving since you're my ride home." Chase said.

"It's not that bad, it's only 9:30" I told Hope to make her feel a little better. She didn't look as if it was any better, but she couldn't do anything about it. At this point I saw all my friends pulling out their cell phones to see if there parent had texted them. Jay and Stark looked at each other and nodded. Even though they weren't really close as brothers they still had that twin telepathy thing going on.

"Our mom's on her way too, she just left, and that means you'll be leaving too." Jay said holding his hand out for Emily. From my room we heard a honk and my mom yelling that someone was here just as Hopes phone went off.

"That would be my dad." Hope and Chase gave everyone hugs as they left the room. For the next few minute everyone just sat around and talked with each other. The conversations revolved around the next movie night and school the next day. Ten minutes later Stark and Jay's parents showed up and and the two of them, and Emily left.

"So Jade you're not getting picked up until 10:30 right?" I asked Jade looking at her. She nodded and started picking up my room. There were soda cans and paper plates all over the place. Not to mention bowls of half eaten chips and assorted bunches of candy. I rolled my eyes at her, she could be so motherly. "And Alec you said you were going to walk home?"

"What!" Jade said rather loudly. "You can't walk home by yourself, expessially at this time of night and by yourself! I could give you a ride it would be no problem." I knew she would worry if Alec walked home alone, even though the neighborhood was very non-violent, or that fact that he lived about seven minutes away.

"You're grandparent won't be here in time. I have to be home in 15 minutes." We all ended up looking to my digital clock on my desk. The green numbers on it read that it was exactly ten.

"How about this, we all walk to you to your house Alec, then me and Jade can walk back to my house together? That way you won't have to walk home alone." I suggested to my two friends. It would help because I wanted the two of them to have more time together to talk. I wanted to see how they would act around each other when they weren't in a crowed.

As we walked to Alec's house, he and Jade talked about the movie. They were telling each other there favorite parts, what they liked, and disliked about it. Every now and then I would say what I thought, but other then that I was silent and watched as they talked to each other. In the way that they talked to each other I saw hope that Alec might like Jade back.

The night was very warm for being in the middle of April. It took no time to get to Alec's house.

"I had a great time at the movie night." Alec said looking at Jade, even though what he said was directed to me.

"Yea, it was great." Jade said looking at Alec. Alec leaned forward and gave Jade a hug. When he released her, he looked at me.

"Thanks, good-night you guys, see you at school tomorrow." Alec said turning to his house. As Alec walked away I realized he didn't even give me a hug, something that he usually does.

Jade and I turned around and started back up the street. When we were a good distance from Alec's house, I exploded.

"Ohmygawhed! Jade, he's totally starting to like you!" I said excitedly as we walked back to my house. All the signs were there, they just need a little help to flourish.

"You're looking to far into things Camryn." Jade said to me, but the tone of her voice said that she agreed with what I had said. We continued to talk about the way Alec felt and the movie as we walked back to my house.

"Do you think there really is a Labyrinth?" Jade asked me as we got to my house. We walked over to the basketball hoop the was at the end of my drive way.

"I sure hope so!" I said climbing onto the basketball hoop stand and started to swing myself back and forth on it. Jade was looking down the street in both directions while she waited for her ride. "If there isn't on then my life would never be complete."

"Sometimes I wish there really was a Labyrinth. Some place where I can escape to, but you can leave out the evil Goblin King." Jade said as she continued to look up and down the street for her ride.

"I know exactly what you mean." I told her looking back to my house. From where we were standing you could hear the screams from my mother and her boyfriend as they got into yet another argument.

"Have they been fighting a lot?" Jade asked me.

"Yepp, and it has been getting worst lately..." I trailed off as Jade's ride pulled up. "So I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, bye Cami, thanks for having me over!" she said as she climbed into the back of her grandparents car. I waved to her as her car pulled away from the curb and retreated down the street.

I turned around and started to head back towards my house when something caught my eye. I looked back towards the direction I was facing and saw that the half moon was rising. There seemed to be nothing there, just the tress. Deciding that it was just the wind, I turned back to my house and went inside.

From the one of the trees out side of the house sat an owl. The snowy white owl blinked its one brown eye and its one blue eye, ruffled its feathers, and flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Jade

As I sit in the backseat of my grandparents car they start to fight. As usual I tune them out. I've become very good at tuning people out. All I have to do is look out the window and concentrate on the stars and the moon. Its very calming, one of the only things that can calm me down. 

Just as I am about to get lost in my own thoughts of absolute nothingness I see a snowy white owl following our car. Odd, I think to myself. I think I saw that owl at Camryn's too. But it must just be my imagination. Owls don't follow cars. Unless of course this is was a book or a movie. I wish it was. If this were all fake I could just go back to living a nice normal life after the movie or book was done. But this is reality, no matter how much I wish it was all a nightmare. 

My thought are interrupted as we pull into the driveway of my house. My big lonely house. I live in the middle of nowhere. Well, kind of in the middle of nowhere. I live in the woods and have hardly any neighbors. Which is a good thing. If we had a lot of neighbors they would call the cops on us a lot. Because, they would hear a ridiculous amount of screaming coming from our house. I don't have a very happy family life. We don't get along at all. 

My grandparents and I climb out of the car and we start to head inside but I hesitate, unwilling to go inside for fear of seeing my mother. So I linger by the car. As my grandparent go inside I see the owl again. It is perched in the tree right next to me. It's almost as if it was staring right at me, and it has one brown eye and one blue eye. Strange, it reminds me of the owl from _Labyrinth_. I start to walk towards it, trying to get a better look. At first it just stares at me, as if studying me just as intently as I am studying it. Then all of a sudden it fly's off into the night. I wish there really was a Labyrinth. That would be great. Oh well, I think. Then I sneak inside and past my grandparents, who are arguing over money. Yeah, I'm not very well off I guess you can say. 

As soon as I get past them I run for my room and shut my door behind me. I don't even bother changing into my pajamas, I just climb into bed. The sounds of arguments lulling me to sleep. Not really, they just keep me up, all they scream about is money and what to do with my mother. It's like they don't even see me anymore. I'm just invisible. But I guess I would rather be invisible than be seen. If they did see me they might start to treat me like I'm my mother. Some druggy nobody that cant even get a job. 

But that's not me. I'm responsible. I hate drugs and I will never try them. And I keep my grades up in school so I can get into a good college and do something with my life. I'm going to be rich and happy. And I'll have a happy family too. As I think of my future I fall asleep. I fall into a deep dreamless sleep. Thinking of nothing but how happy I'll be when I can get away from everybody… 

At school the next day I meet up with Camryn before first period like I always do. But today is different, today I have something to do. Today I have the confidence to do whatever I want. I'm being a daredevil. "Camryn, today I'm going to tell Alec that I like him." 

"What? Are you sure?" she asks surprised. 

"Yeah I'm sure. I've liked him long enough. I can't keep hoping that he likes me back. I have to do something about it!" and I do have to do something. I cant keep liking him and hoping hell ask me out, because he won't. I need to take charge of my life. And if he doesn't like me, then oh well. I'll move on to someone else. And hopefully they'll like me back. All I know is that I have to tell Alec. At least I know he'll be nice about it and still want to be friends if he doesn't like me. But who knows, maybe he will like me. 

"Well if you're sure, then okay. I was wondering why you go so dressed up today. Usually you just wear jeans and a T-shirt. Today you have skinny jeans and a nice blue v-neck shirt. You also have no frizz in your hair! That's amazing, you look nice, and by the way. Here he comes. Now's your chance!" she says excitedly, and giving me a little push forward. 

Oh my god. I didn't expect to see him so early. I was going to tell him at lunch, but I guess it's now or never! As I think this I walk up to Alec and he stops walking and says, "Hey Jade." Giving me his best smile. The thing that made me like him in the first place. 

I don't give him a chance to say or do anything else, I just blurt it all out and hope for the best. "Alec. I like you! Do you want to go out sometime?" I was hoping that he would say yes. I was even expecting a no. But I never expected the response he gave me. 

He looks uncomfortable and starts to fidget. Then he says, "Jade, I'm sorry, but I don't like you like that. I just wanted to be friends. And not only that, I like someone else. Now everything going to be awkward, couldn't you have kept that information to yourself? Thanks a lot. You just ruined everything." 

Wow. I was expecting a no, but that was harsh. I don't even know how to respond to what he just said, I'm too shocked to say anything. How could he be so mean? This isn't the guy I've grown to like. This is a jerk. The kind I usually stay away from, so instead of saying anything I just turned around and started walking. As I walked away I hear Camryn telling Alec what a jerk he is. That he had no right to talk to me like that. I mean really if he wasn't interested he could have said sorry, but no. He didn't have to be a complete jerk. Then I hear her calling after me, but I just keep walking. I can't face her right now. I'm way too embarrassed.

I can't believe I he could be that mean. I just want to forget about it and go on with my day. I wish I could be somewhere else. Somewhere far away. 

I go trough my day as if nothing happened, although the rest of my day goes horribly too. I mean, first I get rejected then I get a 60 on my geography test. Also someone spilled their lunch all over my English paper and now I have to hand it in late and get 10 points taken off, and to top all of that off I get to walk all the way home. But I refuse to think about that. I just want to get home and crawl into bed. But as luck would have it my mother is home and she is drunk. 

Really drunk! 

Damn. Why does she have to be here? As soon as she sees me she starts screaming at me. Telling me what a failure I am, that she wishes she never had me. She says it's my fault that her life sucks. Yeah, its my fault shes a screw up, and can't even talk straight. I do my best to tune her out, but she comes up and screams in my ear. I hate loud noises and she knows it. 

I push her away from me and pull back my hand. But just as I am about to punch my mother, my grandparents come in and they have two strong looking men with them. What the hell is going on? I don't even get a chance to ask when the two guys come towards my mother. They both look wary, like she's a cobra that could strike any minute. Which I suppose is a pretty accurate description of her.

"Mary, you need to come with us. We're here to take you to a rehab center. You are a danger to yourself and your family. If you come with us you can get better and have a great relationship with your family. Just come with us." says one of the bulky guys. He's holding his hands up, as if in surrender. 

I look over at my grandma and see that she is crying and trying to hug my mother, saying, "I'm sorry!" over and over again. Like its her fault. It's not. My grandma has been nothing but nice to my mother, she's only tried to help her. 

I look at my grandfather and see that he just keeps shaking his head and saying, "This is for your own good Mary. We're doing this for you" then the two guys grab my mother and take her away, hauling her out the front door and towards a car. She kicks and screams her entire way. 

As soon as the car pulls away, my grandparents try to talk to me. Try to explain whats going on. But I don't want to hear it. So Instead of hearing what my grandparents have to say, I run to my room and  
lock the door. I go straight to the mirror and look at myself. All I see is the me. Plain old me. Same brown eyes as always, same long chestnut colored hair, same tan clear complexion, same thin five foot seven body as always. I just want to get away from here. I don't ever want to come back. Just take me away. 

I look into the mirror and say, "I wish that I could go to the Labyrinth. Someone take me away to the Labyrinth!" just as a joke. I mean I have to try don't I? Even though I know nothing will happen, and I'll just sit here and sulk. 

Then the strangest thing happens. The owl from last night appears in my room and turns into a man. He looks like Jareth, or the actor that played Jareth, from the _Labyrinth_. He says, "As you wish, my dear Jade." then I find myself spinning and and getting dizzy. My room disappears and I am surrounded by colors swirling together. And I am falling. then I see the ground beneath me. Oh my gosh I'm going to die! I think to myself. I let out a scream. But just as I'm about to hit the ground at full speed I slow down and land comfortably in a tree. At first I am a little disoriented. But after a minute I feel okay and look around. 

All around me I see stone walls. And ahead towards the middle of the maze there is a castle. And the castle looks strangely familiar. In fact the whole place seems familiar. And who _was_ the man in my room? Then it hits me and I blurt, "Oh my god! I'm in _the_ Labyrinth. And that man was the Goblin King, it had to be! I got my wish!" I am so stunned that my mouth just hangs open for a while. How is this even possible. I cant be in the Labyrinth. Its just a movie. Impossible. But not impossible because I'm here. Then I start to think about Camryn. 

"Well. I hope Camryn figures this out! I don't want to be here alone!" I say out loud. She would love to find this place. And she needs to get away from her life just as bad as I did. 

"You up there come down! You should not be here. You are human!" booms a voice from below me, startling me. 

A human? Why is that a bad thing? I look down to see who's yelling at me and I see a guy. He looks about 17 and he is hot. And it's a good thing I'm not very high up. I hate heights. Well normally I don't listen to people that talk to me like that, but I wanted to see this guy up close. He sparked my interest. I can't help but be curious. I mean I'm in the freaking labyrinth. I want to see everything up close. 

I start to climb down so I can get a better look at this guy, but clumsy me, l lose my grip on the branch and and start falling. Not again. I just stopped falling and now I'm falling again. This seems like a pattern. 

But before I hit the ground the guy catches me. Wow. This guy must me pretty strong to have caught me like that. Didn't expect that, I think to myself as he puts me on my feet. I would say thanks you but before I say anything I notice his face. 

Damn. 

This guy is even hotter up close. He's got to be at least six one, and he has black shaggy hair, deep blue eyes, and a little on the tan side. Oh, not to mention he has a muscular build, but he's not bulky. Wow, can you say perfect? Hes even hotter than that jerk Alec. 

I expected him to be wearing clothes that looked like they belonged in the 1800's, but he's dressed like a regular teenager from my era. He has on dark jeans and a black T-shirt with a red skull design on it. Odd, he must not like how other people dress here. Whatever, it doesn't matter. I do like his shirt though. 

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? Humans are not allowed to enter the Labyrinth! So turn around and go back home. It's not safe for you here." he says in a stern voice. Interrupting my thoughts. 

Wow he has a deep voice to, but he is being very rude. I've had enough of rude people today. 

"Hey I have as much right to be here as you! You're human too. What do you get special treatment or something?" I say in an equally stern voice, not to mention an angry voice. If he wants to be mean I can be mean too. I've had practice dealing with my mother. 

He looks surprised that I stood up to him, but I also see that he has a slight smirk on his face. Like he likes the fact that I stood up to him. I guess he doesn't get challenges a lot. Spoiled, I think. "You are a brave girl. Most people in this place would not dare to disobey me. I respect that about you. And to show you my respect we will have a dual. If you win you can stay and I will be your escort. If I win you have to leave. Does that sound fair?" he says with a bit of mischief in his voice. And he still has that smirk on his face. 

"If no one stands up to you then you need a dose of the real world. It's a deal. So when do we start this duel?" I ask just as rudely as he was before. Stupid people that think they own the world. 

"Right now!" he says as he comes at me. I guess he doesn't fight fair, does he? Well then I guess I'll have to fight like him then. 

Stupid. He doesn't know who he's messing with. I've been fighting my mother for years! She fights dirty, and so do I. The only thing I inherited from her. As he comes at me I just stand there and wait. Right before he reaches me I step to the right and stick out my foot, tripping him. "Oh, did I mention that I don't play fair?" I say as I kick dirt in his eyes before he gets back on his feet. I can tell he wasn't taking this whole thing seriously. If he had he wouldn't have been so off balance. But its too late now, hes mine. 

"Damn. Well now I can't see!" he says as he gets back to his feet, rubbing his eyes. I can see that he's about to get serious. I don't give him the chance to wipe out his eyes, I just run up to him and push him back to the ground.

"You know, we can do this all day. Or you can just say that I win." I say as I pin him to the ground. 

"I think I'll just say that you win. I like being able to see." he says, trying to blink the dirt from his eyes. I let him up off the ground. 

He starts to wipe the dirt out of his eyes but he has dirt on his hands so it's not really working. I take out a clean tissue and wipe his eyes for him. I can't help but be motherly. Even if we were just about to have a fight. It's just the way I am. "Thank you... Miss..." 

"Just called me Jade. And what should I call you?" 

"My name is Cole." he says with a dazzling smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Camryn

When I went to bed on Sunday night I hoped that the next day would be a good day, but hoping doesn't get you anywhere. I had learned that lesson at a young age. I also had learned that saying, '_It isn't fair!_', doesn't help matters either, it usually makes them worst. I fell asleep listening to my music, the lyrics of my music helping me to fall asleep and to block out the argument that was happening right outside my door.

I woke up at 5:15 by a screaming match that was being held by my mom and her boyfriend that was taking place outside of my room. The space that was in between the kitchen and my room seemed to be the preferred arguing area. I was the same argument that they had always gotten into, "I want you out of this house!" and the answer in retaliation, "I'm not leaving, you leave!" and so on. I knew I wasn't going to be able to get the hour and a half more sleep that I could have gotten, so I pulled myself out of bed and started getting ready for school.

I knew I was going to wait quite a long time before I was able to go to school, but I gather my stuff that I needed and slipped, unnoticed, out my back door. In my back yard sat my 1967 Chevy Impala my dad had gotten me for my past birthday. It didn't run yet, but I was making repairs on it. It didn't matter if it did run, I still couldn't drive it yet no matter how badly I wanted to.

I pulled out the key, tuned the ignition, and let the heater heat my car while I sat in it. The dash board read that it was 6:15, an hour ago I was just waking up when I shouldn't have been. I thought bitterly. I still had about 40 minutes before I had to leave to go to school. It was too dark still to try to read or to do homework, so I was stuck. I looked out the windshield to the tree that was in the corner of my yard. Sitting in it was a white blob, I couldn't tell what it was exactly because the windows were fogged over.

I must have been starring at the blob for a while because the next thing I knew it was time for me to go to school. The school was only a 15 minute walk from my house. As I walked to school I was consumed but my thoughts on what the white blob was. When I got out of my car I started walking away, but then turned to see what it was. But it was gone. There was no sign that there was anything white in the tree.

Once I got to the school I went to the spot I go at in the morning to hang with Jade. When I saw her I was shocked. She was looking very good this morning, not that she didn't any other time. She just never thought school was a place to get dressed up.

When I approached her she launched into a story about how she was planning to tell Alec that she liked him. I was speechless at first, and then excited for her. This was a very big deal, Jade was not a person to share her feelings. Feeling of dislike, yes. But she never really tells people how she _feels_.

Minutes later Alec came around the corned. I told Jade that this was her chance. As she walked up to him she had a confidence around her that I have never seen before. She went up to him, and he looked happy to see her, but then happy turned into awkward. Then Jade turned around and started walking away, but not before I heard what Alec had said to her.

"Dude! What's your problem? Seriously Alec, that was not necessary." I saw that he was trying to speak but I cut him off and didn't let him get the chance to say one word. "Okay, I get that you weren't into the idea of the two of you dating, but you could have been way nicer about saying no, you acted like a complete jerk!"

I turned from him so angry that I thought I was going to punch him in his mouth. I saw that Jade was walking away. I called out to her a few times and started following her when the bell rang. I cursed to myself and started off for my first class.

After the fiasco with Jade and Alec, my day started to fall into a downward spiral. I had forgotten all of my homework on the desk in my bedroom, and because of that I got told of by two of my teachers in class. Stark ended up kissing another girl in front of me, which felt like a punch in the gut. Then to top it all off I had sixty dollars stolen from me in gym class. I had brought the money to school with me so I could pick up a new part for my Impala.

At the end of the day I was very happy to be going home, even if I was in a bad mood. But when I finally reached my house no one was there, a very rare gift. I was hoping that that was a sign that the day was going to turn around I thought as I headed to my room. Once I reached it I felt my backpack fall from my shoulder.

My room was destroyed. I was in complete shock. The rest of the house was fine, but my room. I felt a small sob escape my lips. I started looking around and picking my way through the stuff on the floor, but nothing seemed to be taken. After a few more minutes of shock I started picking up my room.

By the time that I was finished it was 9. That was the time that my mom came home. She was angry. It was hard to tell if she was drunk or not. She came right into my room and started to yell at me.

"Where is my money?" she shouted at me.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled back at her.

"The hundred and fifty dollars that was on my nightstand. It was there this morning and when I went to get it at 6:15 it was gone, and so were you." At that moment I had nothing to say. She was accusing me of stealing money from her when I had my own money saved. When I didn't move to get her the money or say where it was she raised her hand and slapped me across my face.

"I want you out of this house in fifteen minutes! If you're not, I'm calling the police!" She slammed my door shut. Now it made sense why my room was destroyed, I thought bitterly to myself.

I knew that my mom would keep to her word about calling the police, so I grabbed my duffel bag from my closet and started packing it. I put everything that I thought was of any value in fear that my mom would sell it. I had my camera, iPod, PS2, jewelery, and my laptop. I pulled out the DVD of _Labyrinth_, after about a moment of consideration I threw it into my bag, after all it was my favorite movie. Those were all mixed in with a weeks worth of clothes. After I was packed I texted all of my friends to see if could stay with them and stuck my phone into my pocket.

I didn't want to go through the living room or the kitchen to leave in fear of being yelled at and searched by my mother. I went to the window in my room that was closest to the ground. I opened the window and dropped my bag down to the ground. I paused waiting to see if my mom had heard. While I waited I looked around my room for what felt like the last time. That's when I saw my reflection in the mirror across from me.

I was looking into soft brown eyes that were rimmed in red. I hadn't realized that I was even crying until I saw my refection. Long, straight auburn hair framed my, at the moment, pale face. Which usually my skin was on the tan side. I was thin, but I still had some meat on my bones.

After I minute of waiting I followed my bag out the window. Once I was on the ground I turned around to close the window. If you looked at it you would never have been able to tell that someone had just escaped from it.

No one had text me back, and I had nowhere to go. I sat under my window trying to think of what to do. I hadn't realized how much time had went by until I heard my mom banging on my door, which I had locked before going out the window.

I started panicking, "Where to go, where to go..." I said to myself over and over. "I wish I knew where to go!" I said to myself in desperation.

Right after I said that I heard a screech. I looked up and saw the white blob in the tree again. I stood a little straighter and was about to take a step toward the blob when it flew off. I watched it fly off, and it flew to my car. I looked up to my lit window, and then to my car. Before I gave it a second thought, I grabbed my bag and headed to my car without a backwards glance. I walked over to my drivers side car, and climbed into my car.

I sat in my car and shivered. My phone rang and I ended up jumping three feet into the air. I was filled with hope that it was one of my friends calling me back. Then I was filled with disappointed when I just realized it was my mother calling me. I let the phone ring but once it was done I turned off the ringer and watched my phone. My mom ended up calling 23 times and left 14 voice mails. The time was 11:43 when she finally stopped.

I was exhausted, and none of my friends called or texted me back. I have never felt so alone. I had 2 sweaters in my bag, including the one I was wearing. I laid myself out in the back seat and covered myself with the sweaters and tried to sleep. I had on my sneakers, jeans, my tops, and then the two other sweaters to keep me warm. As uncomfortable and cold as I was it was fairly easy for me to fall asleep.

Why does life always deal me the losing hand? I wondered to myself as I drifted off into dreamland. My last thoughts were, _I want to get away from this place! I wish I could go to the Labyrinth. Someone save me, someone take me away from this awful place!_

My dream consists of screaming mothers, locked doors, and my Impala. There was also a owl, but as I approached the owl in my dream it started to transform. In front of me stood a man with the same eyes as the owl, one brown eye and one blue eye. As he stood before me, he only said six words.

"As you wish, my dear Camryn."

"Wait! Who are you?" I said in my dream, reaching out to the man that had stood before me. But as I did he started to fade and the vision of my dream started to transform. Then everything went black.

The cold air around me transformed into a warm breeze, which made my hair fly across my face. I can't still be sleeping can I? I thought to myself. Then I started to feel a poking in my side. After a few moments the poking increased into a sharp pain.

"Why won't it wake up?" A raspy voice asked. The voice seemed to be close to my ear.

"I don't think that it is an _It_, but a human." a squeaky voice answered the first.

I opened my eyes and there were 5 creatures surrounding me. They all had swords out pointing directly at me. I looked at the creatures closely. They were all about four feet high, and they all had the same brown papery skin. There eyes were all black, and they look vaguely familiar. Then it hit me, these were the same type of creatures from the _Labyrinth_, they were goblins!

"Look, the human is awake!" one said leaning into my face, as if to get a better look. Its breath smelled just as bad as the body odor that surrounded the goblins, making me want to gag.

"What kind of torchers should we inflict upon it? The last one that went through the Labyrinth nearly destroyed the kings plans." one goblin said to the others as they started to close in on me. I started to crawl backwards, and I would have continued if there wasn't a wall pressed against my back. The situation that I seemed to have gotten myself into had no escape.

As one of the goblins raised its sword at me I closed my eyes.

_Oh no,_ I thought silently. _I think I'm in trouble, I wish there was someone who could help me._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 Jade_

My name is Cole." he says with a dazzling smile. "So, do you mind telling me how you got here? It's been 50 years since a human found their way into the labyrinth."

"Oh... Well. I was in my room looking into my mirror. I said that I wished the Labyrinth was real and that someone would take me here. Actually I wished it. Then this guy showed up and said 'As you wish my dear Jade!'" I try to impersonate the blue/brown eyed guy as I repeat what he said. I even try to make my voice deeper. I sound like an idiot, but this makes Cole laugh.

"Yes, that definitely sounds like the Goblin King. He's always doing ridiculous things. Like endangering peoples lives. But why did you wish to be taken away? Won't you miss your family and friends?" he asks in a concerned voice. Miss my family? That's funny. No one would miss my family.

"I wanted to be taken away because I wasn't happy with my life. And I will not miss my family. The only person I'm going to miss is my best friend Camryn. I really hope she wishes to come here too. She loves this stuff. And she needs to get away from her family."

"Well that's interesting. Why didn't you like your life at home? Don't most people love their families? Or, is it different in the human world? In the human world do people dislike their families now?"

"No, that's not it. People still love their families and get along with them. There's just some families that don't get along at all. And, Well I don't really know you. So I don't think it's any of your business why I didn't like my life at home." I say with a closed off expression. People don't need to know about my crappy life. I'd much prefer them to think of me as normal before I tell them personal things.

"I just agreed to be your escort. We will be traveling together. So I think it's better if we know each other, don't you? We will have to know each other better if we are to work together." he says sarcasticly.

"You have a point. It's uncomfortable to talk about, but I was having issues with my family. My mother was on drugs and drank a lot. Acting like a rebellious child really. She got sent to a rehab center. I was sick of dealing with that. And the guy I liked was a jerk to me. Completely made me feel like a fool. I was just having a really bad day. And then that guy took me away."

"I'm sorry life was difficult for you." he says in a small voice. He probably wishes that he didn't ask. Oh no, you just made friends with a crazy chick. Don't want that as baggage.

Then he quickly changed the subject by asking, "So where do you want to go. To the castle, the woods, the bog of eternal stench? Although if you want to go to the bog of eternal stench you'll have to find a different escort. Because, I'm not going anywhere near that place. Yuck! It smells like… well I don't even know what it smells like. Just that is smells so bad it could burn your hair off."

When he says this he makes such a funny face that I laugh. When I do he smiles and says, "Well. At least I know I can make you laugh. That's always a good thing. So where do you want to go?"

I think for a second before answering. I mean I'm in _the_ Labyrinth. I could go anywhere and do anything. "I want you to take me to the castle. Please. I want to thank the guy that brought me here." That sounds reasonable. Thank the guy and then go on some sort of adventure.

"Well then right this way mi'lady." he says as he bows to me, making me laugh harder than the last time. What a dork. But I have to admit. He makes the dorkiness work for him.

"I think you should lead the way! I don't want us to get lost!"

"Good idea. So let's go." he says as he starts walking with a confident swagger.

We walk in silence for a little while. And I'm glad for the silence. I want to take in my surroundings. We walk through the gates leading into the Labyrinth. Off we go, I think to myself.

The gates are stone and have those creepy eye plants growing on them. They are growing up the sides of the gate. So that no matter where you walk through them, you are always near one of the eyes. The eyes follow us as we walk past. So creepy! It makes me wonder if it is possible to have any privacy in this kingdom.

When we go through the gates the first thing I see is a path that splits off into four different directions. I also see that Cole hesitates a second before going down the second path. Like he doesn't know which way to go. Please don't get us lost.

"You do know the way to the castle, don't you?" I ask with a little worry in my voice. If we get lost there is no hope for us. We'll just die a little.

"Of course I do!" he says with just a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Well that's reassuring, I think to myself.

We keep walking down the path and going down paths that stem off of the main path we started on. So far we've taken a right, a left, another left, and two more rights. It also doesn't seem like we've gotten any closer to the castle that I can see from the paths. In fact I think we've gotten farther away from it.

This cannot be good, I think to myself. As I think this Cole stops so suddenly that I walk right into him. Almost falling in the process. "Umm... I hate to break it to you, but we're lost." Cole says in an apologetic voice.

"What? I thought you said you knew the way?" I say in an angry voice. What now? We are lost and in the Labyrinth. Who knows what could happen? Great, now what?

"So did I. But I guess I don't. Sorry. But I'm sure we can get to the castle. All we have to do is find my brother. He probably knows the way."

"Probably? You better hope he knows the way! Because if I get lost in this Labyrinth forever because of you, I will kill you!" I threaten. Giving him my best glare.

"Hey, relax. We won't be lost forever. As soon as we find my brother we'll be fine." he says. Then he starts walking and looking around. I just follow him because I know that he can probably get me to the castle faster than if I try to find it on my own. My sense of direction sucks.

As we walk Cole occasionally calls out to his brother. Screaming, "Wyatt!"

As we walk I try to calm myself. And after taking a few deep breaths my anger recedes. As it recedes I start to listen to the sounds around me. But everything is silent. Which is really weird. Shouldn't there be some noise? Like birds or something? Even the little pitter patter of goblins?

After a minute I hear singing. I know the song sounds familiar, but I can't quite place it. Then it hits me that the song is what those weird bird things, that take off their limbs, sing. In the movie those things almost killed the main character.

I am just about to ask Cole if we should worry about it when I get grabbed from above. Something clamps its hand over my mouth before I can scream and drags me off away from Cole. I try to get his attention but he can't hear me. His back is turned and he's still shouting for his brother Wyatt.

Then Cole goes out of my sight as I am dragged into a clearing full of those weird bird things. Crap! This can't be good! I think as I'm thrown to the ground.

The birds laugh and start to dance around me singing that song. I try to run away but they keep pushing me around the circle, from one bird to the next. I start getting disoriented from being pushed around, and that stupid song makes it even harder to tell what's going on. I'm so dizzy I think I might even puke. But I hold it in and keep trying to run away.

Then they start to take off their limbs and dance around, making me dance with them. I keep struggling to get away when one of them says, "I think the girls trying to take off her arms. They must be stuck! Let's help her get them off. Oh and she needs to get her head off because she looks a little dizzy."

Crap. Now what? My limbs don't come off. I'm going to die. That's it for me. I'm going to die and no one will ever know, and no one will ever find my body. Number one unsolved mystery, tonight at eight.

Then they grab my arms and head and start trying to take them off. This hurts a lot. I can feel my muscles stretching further than they should stretch and my neck feels like it's beginning to disconnect. My bones even start to pop a little.

Just when I think my arms are going to dislocate, Cole pops out of nowhere and pulls the bird things off of me, taking them by surprise. He pulls off their heads and throws them in different directions. The birds go off to find the rest of their bodies and Cole runs over to me. "Are you okay? I thought you got lost. Then I heard the birds song and figured they took you." he says as he helps me to my feet. Which is not really a good idea. I'm still dizzy and I stumble around for a few seconds before I regain my balance.

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me. I thought I was a goner!" I say in a raspy voice as I rub my arms and the back of my neck. I wonder if my neck is any longer now? Or, if my arms will be any more flexible.

Just as he is about to say something I hear someone scream, "Cole! Where are you?"

The voice sounds close, but like it's on the other side of a wall or something. Which, in this case it probably is. And there is probably no way to get to said voice. Which means Cole and I will be hopelessly lost forever.

But Cole has other ideas. He gets excited and says, "That's my brother! He must have heard my shouting. Let's hope he remembers the way to the castle. Let's go. We need to find him before he gets too far away from us. If we lose him we'll never get out of here. " He starts walking. But I stay put. I don't know if I trust Cole's brother to get us to the castle. Cole couldn't, and assuming that he's lived here his entire life.

When I don't move he grabs my hand and tugs me forward. I take the hint and start walking. As Cole walks he continues to scream his brothers name. And his brother continues to answer him. We keep getting closer to his brothers voice until we come to the wall that separates us from his brother.

"Look! There's an opening up ahead!" I say as I rush towards the opening. When I get there I can't believe what I see.

"I can't believe this!" I say excitedly and the rush forward to go through the opening. But I walk into glass. The opening isn't an opening, just a spot in the wall covered with thick glass. What now? Why do all of my plans get ruined like this?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Camryn

After I couldn't move any more I shut them again. This isn't a dream its a nightmare, I think to myself. I reopened my eyes and the goblins were still crowded around me. There was no escape. The wall was behind me and the goblins surrounded me. One of the goblins took at daring step forward and stabbed me in my left arm.

"Ow! That hurt!" I blurted out and the sharp pain came and went quickly. I was shocked that they were being this evil. I knew goblins weren't particularly nice, but I didn't think they were this mean.

"So it does speak. What shall we do with you?" the goblins started to close in around me even more then before. I knew I was going to be a goner. Then I heard a noise coming from above my head.

I looked above me to see where the noise was coming from. There was a whole in the wall above my head about 3 feet up. I didn't notice it before, and if I didn't know any better I would say that it wasn't even there before.

I stared up at it, and so did the goblins, the yelling was getting louder and louder with each passing second. Moments later a pair of feet followed by a body came flying out. I threw my arms above my head and ducked down in natural reflexes, but I still was knocked down to the ground by the body that came threw the whole.

I vaguely heard my self cry out as I hit the ground. Even with my hands above my head, when I hit the ground the back of my skull hit the stone ground. Stars erupted in my vision which made it difficult to see. I felt new bruises erupt on my arms, legs and back, not to mention a bump on my head. I heard a groan come from my right, and the sound of the goblins scurrying back.

"Your Highness!" the goblin exclaimed. My vision was clearing, but everything was still a blurry. I tried blinking away the blurriness. I still could see that the goblins had formed a single line, facing me and the other person, and bowed.

_Your Highness?_ I thought in confusion. What were they talking about? My vision had finally cleared and standing in front of me was a a guy brushing of dirt from his clothes. He looked as if he was in his late teens, he had dark brown hair, it was in a style that was somewhere between Clark Kent and Sam Winchesters hair from the TV shows Smallville and Supernatural.

He looked above him at the wall to where the whole was, but the whole was gone. I gasped. That when the mystery boy noticed that I was there. I was still laying on the ground and he just stared at me for a few seconds. It was as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What the..." He recovered from his stance and held out a hand. "Here let me help you." He had a deep voice but it still had the hint of adolescence in it.

"Thanks." I said as I took his hand. He helped me up gently and waited until I had my footing before letting go. I started dusting off some of the dirt that had gotten on my my clothes and in my hair. I looked up and the guy was still just staring at me. It made me fell a little uncomfortable, but it didn't bug me as much as I thought I would've. I did notice that he had really nice eyes, electric green with a black circumference with yellow specks in them.

"I'm Camryn." I said sticking my hand out to him.

"Oh! How rude of me, I'm Wyatt." He smiled at me. He had an amazing smile. It almost reminded me of a wolfs smile, as if it was cunning, but innocent at the same time. Then I remembered where I was, a place where things are not as they seem. I put my guards up and decided I wasn't going to trust this guy until he earned my trust. Besides probably just saving my life.

"Your Highness, this is an human intruder," One of the goblins said to Wyatt taking a step towards me with its sword extended. The goblin had a evil grin on its face that made me feel uneasy. I felt myself move between Wyatt and the goblin. "it must be taken care of."

"You shall not harm her, do you understand."His voice was demanding almost at the point of threatening. Then it clicked in my mind, there calling him 'Your Highness' and hes commanding them and they seem to be listening... Does that mean that he is the heir to the Goblin Thrown, assuming that the movie _Labyrinth_ isn't as fictional as I thought.

The goblins obeyed him, even though they mumbled about having to listen to him.. they put their swords away and started of one of the passage ways that surrounded us.

After they goblin left he looked me up and down, as if examining me. I decided to do the same. I looked up at his face, he had to be at least 6'1", a full 8 inches taller then m 5'5". He was wearing regular clothes, which surprised me. He has on jeans, Vans, and a black shirt with music notes on it. I had to admit that he was cute.

"Now if you don't mind me asked," he said taking a step towards me which I copied by moving one step back. He gave me a half smile when he saw my reaction. "How did you get here?"

I knew this question way coming, but I didn't know how to answer it. "Umm... I'm not sure. I was sleeping in my car and then I think I wished to be taken away? When I woke up I was surrounded by goblins who didn't seem to like me very much. They actually seemed as if they wanted to kill me."

"Oh, they did want to kill you. I'm just glad that I was here to stop it. Quite strange too. I was just walking when the stone beneath me just disappeared. Apparently I ended up here just in time."

What! They _were_ going to kill me? I thought I was just being sarcastic! I thought to myself but said this out loud. "But I don't understand how I got here! This place doesn't exist, it's just a movie!" I felt as if a panic attack was coming on, I looked at Wyatt and he seemed confused.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean you _asked_ to be taken away?" he said.

"I mean I had a horrible day and I was sleeping and quote _Labyrinth_, which is a movie and ended up here. I said _'I wish someone would take me away from this awful place.'_ or something like that" Then I realized that this could actually be real.

"Jareth..." The was that Wyatt said the Goblin Kings name sounds like a swear. "Was there a man in your dream or an owl?"

"One blue eye, one brown eye owl that turns into a man?" I asked a question for a question, as I asked Wyatt this he seemed to become angry.

"I'm sorry you're here. You shouldn't be here... we need to go to the castle." he said as he started to walk to the door the the Labyrinth.

""The castle at the center of the Labyrinth, beyond the Goblin City?" I asked swallowing past the lump that formed in my throat. Wyatt turned towards me and walked back until we were almost toe to toe and looked me straight in the eyes. The lump that was in my throat grew with him being this near.

"How much of this place do you know of?" he sounded very curious, and I knew from experience that curiosity wasn't always a good thing.

"Quite a bit." I stammered.

"How much?"

"I know not to trust and goblins or anyone here. The Labyrinth is also called The Underground. I also know that nothing is is it seems, and not everything is fair." I swallowed the lump and breathed a sigh as Wyatt took a step away. He smiled his half smile again and turned and walked to the gate again. When he realized I wasn't following he motioned with his hand for me to come along.

"We have to find my brother," he informed me. "Then we have to go to the castle and talk to our guardian to find out what to do with you."

"The Goblin King? Jareth?" I asked.

"No, he Goblin King or Jareth is not our guardian. Prince Toby is, he's more like a father then guardian though." he told me.

Toby! I was in complete shock. We entered the Labyrinth and I felt chills run down my arms. I couldn't believe I were here in the Labyrinth, expessially with a very attractive boy who happened to be a... Prince? Heir to the thrown after Toby?

"Where could he be..." Wyatt said absentmindedly. He looked somewhere between frustrated and confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I have to find Cole, my brother. Then we have to get to the castle and explain why you and get some explanations." He answered my question for me. He started calling his brothers name. We walked in silence for a while, I was going over the thoughts in my head and every now and then Wyatt would stop and make sure I was keeping up. Other then that it was silent.

"Wait..." I said stopping. I looked to the left of where we were standing. The breeze ruffled my hair and on the breeze I could swear I could hear something.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt said coming up to me. I stayed silent, straining my ears to see if I was actually hearing anything. When I didn't answer Wyatt took my shoulder in his hands and turned me to face him but I kept my head to the left.

"Do you hear... music?" I ask. I felt like a fool asking because it seemed farfetched to think that I was hearing music, it was probably just the wind, but Wyatt seemed to believe me.

"This way!" he grabbed my hand and started to drag me down the passage way that was to our left. It was hard to keep up, but he had a firm grip on my hand. As we got closer the music seemed to grow louder.

"So it was music?" I said panting as we kept running.

"Yes, and I know the source of the music." After a minute of running we started to hear shouting that was mingled into the music.

"That's him, it's Cole shouting. Cole!" Wyatt calls out."

"Wyatt?" a voice, Cole, called back. We followed the voice of his brother and with each step he seemed to be getting closer and closer. A few minutes later it seemed as if the voice was on the other side of the wall.

"Is that an opening there?" I asked Wyatt.

"Yes and no. It shows you the other side, but you can't get through. It's a trick passage. You need two people to change sides. As one walks trough so does the other and they end up on opposite sides. It will be pretty useless to us." I walked up to the passage along side Wyatt and felt my jaw drop.

Walking towards me on the other side is Jade. She was with who I presume to be is Cole.

"I can't believe this!" she says excitedly walking into the glass wall. I flinched, knowing that that must have hurt, but she seemed unfazed. "Camryn! I can't believe you're here!"

"Cole." Wyatt nodded to his brother.

"Wyatt." Cole did the same. There seemed to be bitterness in the greeting, and from the short time that I knew Wyatt, he looked frustrated and annoyed. Like there was unfinished business between them. I figured I would ask Wyatt about it later.

"Jade, how did you get here?" I asked over the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Jade

"Cole" says the boy on the other side of the glass.

"Wyatt." Cole responds. The greeting seemed a little cold, but the two guys didn't seem like they hated each other.

"Jade. How did you get here?" Camryn asks me from the other side of the glass wall.

For a few seconds I am speechless. I just cannot believe she's here. I'm glad she's here though. When I compose myself I say, all in one breath, "Well as you know I was having a bad day. But when I got home it got really bad. Cami, they took my mother away to rehab. I'm not sure how long that's going to last. I hope she stays there forever. And then I said I wanted to be taken away and this guy with two different colored eyes came along and granted my wish. Creepy, I know, but I'm kind of glad it happened. We get to go on an adventure together! Isn't that great? Can you believe that the Labyrinth is real? And how did you get here?"

For a second she just looks at me like she's processing what I said. Then she takes a deep breath and says, "Well. I was having a bad day too. And then, like you, my day got a lot worse when I got home. My mother had trashed my room and accused me of stealing her money. Like I'd steal her money. I have my own money. She's the one that always steals from me! Then she kicked me out. I didn't know where else to go, so I went to my car and dozed off. I was having such a bad day that I just wanted to disappear. I asked to be taken away and that guy with two different eyes, who is Jareth the Goblin King by the way, granted my wish."

I feel horrible that Camryns mother kicked her out. I want to comfort her, but before I can Cole starts to talk. Later, I think to myself.

"This is my brother Wyatt. Wyatt this is Jade. And you already know why she's here because she just said it." Cole says in a formal voice.

The guy, Wyatt, says, "And this is my brother Cole. Cole this is Camryn. And you also know why she is here."

Man, these guys are brothers? They sound more like business men in a meeting. Maybe they had an argument before they got separated.

Before they talk any more I have to ask one question. "Hey, are you guys fraternal twins or something? Because you look a lot alike." I say. And they look to be the same age. And they are brothers.

Cole speaks before his brother, saying in a very flippant way, "Yeah. We're fraternal twins. We look alike and are related, but were not that similar. Our personalities are completely different."

Wyatt gives Cole a look of death and says, "You mean I'm polite and think about something before I do it, and I'm not an idiot. Where as, you are rude, idiotic, and completely reckless. Not to mention accident prone"

"I'm not reckless! I've just had a lot of accidents. Not everyone can be as coordinated as you. And I'm not rude, I just speak my mind when everyone else holds their tongue."

Wyatt simply stares at Cole. Well at the spot above his eyebrow. Then he says, "If your not reckless then explain to me how you got that scar above your eyebrow. Wait, that's right! You decided it would be fun to jump into the helping hands pit. Was it fun Cole?"

I look at Coles face to see the scar, and it's pretty big. It runs from the middle of his forehead to the end of his eyebrow. It's also thick and stands out against his tan skin. I also notice he looks a little irritated. Almost as if the scar is all Wyatts fault. I wonder if Wyatt dared him to do it or something.

I don't want them to get into a fight so, before they say anything else, I ask, "So how do we get around this glass?"

Wyatt answers before Cole. Saying, "In order to make it through we have to put our hands against it in the same spot at the same time. The only problem is that when you do that you both move to opposite sides of the glass. So it's pretty pointless."

"Not pointless." says Cole. "You and Jade can switch sides and then we can meet at some place."

"Well, I don't think they know the way to anywhere. So they could stay here and we can find them. That sounds like a better plan to me." says Wyatt. Sounds like these guys need to kiss and make up before anything happens.

"I like Wyatts plan better. He's right. Jade and I don't really know our way around. We need you two to show us the way to the castle." interjects Camryn before the boys can get into an argument. I guess she was thinking the same thing as me. Because this is the perfect opportunity for them to get over their argument.

"Fine with me." says Cole.

"Fine. Then let's do this. Jade when I say three you put your hand against the wall. Okay?" Wyatt says kindly.

"Yeah okay." I answer.

"One...two... Three!"

When Wyatt says three, I put my hand against the wall and he does he same. As soon as we do that I feel like my bones get turned to jelly. Then I feel a pulling sensation and the next thing I know I'm on the ground next to Camryn and Wyatt is standing next to a concerned looking Cole.

"Are you okay?" asks Camryn as she pulls me to my feet.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just a little dizzy."

"Stay there. Okay? Wyatt and I will get to you two as soon as we can." says Cole. Then he and his brother wave to us and start walking.

"Oh my god Jade. Can you believe were here?" screams Camryn.

"I know!" I scream back as I hug her.

For the next twenty minutes we tell each other what happened to make each other want to be here, how we got here, and what has happened since we got here.

"So. Wyatt saved you from those nasty goblins. He seems like a pretty cool guy." I say.

"Yeah he does. And so does Cole. But I wonder what their issue with each other is?" Camryn wonders aloud.

I was wondering the same thing. They had seemed a little cold towards each other, but I guess that could be because they are brothers. "I don't really know. It's not like I got the chance to ask Cole. When the boys get back you should ask Wyatt."

"Ask Wyatt what?" says a male voice from behind us. We both jump a little a turn towards the voice. It's Wyatt and Cole.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. So, do you want to get moving. To get to the castle?" Camryn says quickly in one breath.

I cover my mouth with my hand to stifle a laugh and Camryn shoots me a glare. Which only makes me burst out laughing. And as soon as I start to laugh she starts to laugh and then we can't stop laughing.

While all of this is going on the boys just look at us in the same expression. The expression says they think were acting crazy. That just makes Cami and me laugh even harder and we point at them and say in unison, "You should see your faces!"

After that even the boys start to laugh and none of us can stop. Man it feels good to laugh! I think to myself.

"Okay. We should really get going. We should get as far as we can before the sun sets.", says Cole breathlessly.

"Coles right." agrees Wyatt.

Camryn and I sober ourselves enough to stop laughing and we get to our feet and we all start walking.

"You know the way right? We're not going to get lost again? Because Cole said he knew the way and, then he got us lost." I say giving Cole a sarcastic look.

"Yes. I know the way. Unlike Cole I have a sense of direction." Wyatt teases in a lighthearted way.

"Yeah, yeah. I got us lost. So what? At least this smart ass knows the way." Cole says to Wyatt while playfully punching him in the arm.

Well at least their acting like brothers now. I watch them for a while and notice that while they walk the same way and have similar facial features, they are different. While Cole is six foot three, Wyatt is around six foot one. Wyatt has a little scruff on his face and Cole is clean shaven. Cole has shocking, blue eyes and Wyatt has electric, green. Cole is more unkempt and Wyatt is more put together.

While I study them I look over at Camryn and see that she is studying them too. I can feel myself start to zone out and soon my mind flies away. I think of nothing. And the next thing I know a group of goblins with spears have surrounded us. They keep saying, "Humans! Why are they here? We should kill them. Oh! That will be fun!"

I feel a pain in my side and see that one of the goblins cut me with their spear. I put my hand over the wound and push Camryn out of the way before she gets hurt too.

She runs over to Wyatt and he pulls her behind him. I can see that Cole is trying to get to me and he looks angry.

"Jade! Duck!" I hear Cole and Cami yell.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Camryn

"Jade! Duck!" Cole and I shouted out at the same time. One of the goblins that surrounded us threw a knife at Jades head. She went to turn around to the sound of our voices, but she ended up tripping over her feet and falling. She missed the dagger by inches. She looked up at the wall above her, the knife was sticking out of the wall, and she looked like she was going to pass out.

"Cole!" Wyatt called out to his brother. Wyatt was holding a sword and a spear. It was clear that he had to have gotten them from the goblins that surrounded us. Once he saw that he had his brothers attention, Wyatt threw the sword to Cole, who caught it by the hilt. The two boys were starting to fight off the goblins, this was a challenge because the boys were out number significantly.

I slipped past the fight and went over to Jade. Before I knelt down beside her I extracted the knife from the wall above her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yea, fine." she said to me. She sounded somewhat between breathless and a little shaken up. We sat there in silence watching the boys fight. Wyatt seemed to be in control with his fighting. Every swish of the spear seemed to be planned out and every block was a success. Cole was a littler more sloppier, but seemed as if he was having a good time. Like this was just another adventure and just another fight. I had to admit that they both could fight and hold their own.

"Do you think they were trained to fight?" Jade asked me in a low voice so she wouldn't attract the goblins attention. It was difficult to hear her between the yelling of the goblins and the clashing of metal on metal or wood on metal.

"It seems like it." I said. It was scary to watch them fight. The boys were fighting at least 3 or 4 goblins at once. "Should we try and help?"

"How can we help?" She said looking around. The goblins weren't this violent in the movie. There was nothing around us, only rocks. I stared at the rocks. Something was tingling in the back of my mind. Rock... friends. Then I remembered in the movie where Sarah had to help Ludo. She threw rocks at the goblins to mess them up.

I picked up a rock and weighed it in my hand. It was big but still small, like the size of a softball. Jade was watching me with a confuse look on her face. Wyatt was fighting 4 goblins and it looked like he was losing energy fast. One of the goblins seemed to realize this as well. He raised the sword he had in his hand and was going to go for a shot that would have seriously wounded Wyatt in the arm. I lifted up the rock and without thinking threw the rock at the goblins head. The rock soared threw the air and impacted on the goblins head right above its ear.

"Wow! Good shot Camryn, and good idea." Jade exclaimed. We started to gather all of the rock that were around us. I kept my eyes on the fight the whole time that I did so. I realized that it wasn't that the hadn't realized that Jade and I were here, but Wyatt and Cole were keeping them away from us.

Once we had enough rocks Jade and I started to throw them into the fight, while being careful not to hit the boys. I stood while Jade sat on the ground. Cole was the first to notice what we were doing, then Wyatt.

"Good idea you two!" Cole called out while fighting. We continued to throw rock into the fight, but after a few minutes the goblins realizing that they weren't going to win this fight.

"Retreat!" one goblin called out. The ones that were able to run, ran. Others limped away cursing as they went.

As soon as the goblins left Cole dropped the sword that he was holding and ran over to Jade. "Are you alright?" he asked her. There was genuine concern on his face as he asked her. He held out his hands for her to take to help her off the ground.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking and for the warning from before." she said taking his hands. He helped her up from the ground.

"No you're not, look." Wyatt said coming over to us. He still had the spear in his hands and I noticed that the knuckles that gripped the wooden handle were cut up as well as his arms. Once close enough he pointed to Jades shirt. Her purple shirt now had a hole in it from where the goblin had stabbed her. Around the hole there was a dark scarlet color that was blood.

"Oh, well that's interesting." she said looking down at the blood that seeping through the shirt.

"No, we need to get to the castle as fast as possible." Cole said. He too was looking at the wound on her side. "Can I get a closer look?" He asked her, she nodded a yes.

He knelt down on one of his knees to get a closer look at the cut. I looked at Jade and our eyes met. I raised my eye brows at her twice and winked. It looked as if Jade was about to make a shocked face, but instead she winced. Cole had peeled back the edge of the hole on her shirt to reveal the wound. There was blood, lots of blood.

At the sight of the blood I felt as if the world beneath my feet started to tip forward and then backwards again. My head also started to spin, and I started to see double vision. I started to sway on my feet, and as soon as I did Wyatt was at my side to steady me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. I looked at him in the eyes. I concentrated on the green of his eyes and it helped keep the dizziness at bay. I was shock at the amount of concern that I was seeing as I looked. He didn't really know me and it didn't make sense why he would care so much.

"She's fine." Jade says after she saw that I wasn't going to answer. I would have answered if it wasn't for the fear that more then words would come out. "She doesn't like blood. It gets he dizzy and she sometimes throws up" Jade explained. All I could do was nod.

"But you're not." Cole repeated the word that his brother had said earlier. Standing, Cole took out a handkerchief from his back pocket and started folding it.

"What do you mean?" I knew Jade well enough to catch the panic that was in her voice as she said this, even if Wyatt and Cole didn't hear it.

"Put this on your cut." Cole instructed handing the piece of cloth to Jade. He looked over at Wyatt. They seemed to be having a small conversation through their eyes. If you looked close enough you could see one of them life there shoulder and the other return the action but blinking or raising a eyebrow.

"You lost a lot of blood." Wyatt finally said after a long silence. "If you stay out in the heat, with the amount of blood that you lost, you could pass out. Not to mention the goblins weapons aren't the cleanest weapons, the wound could get infected if not treated properly and soon."

"Oh well that's lovely." Jade said in a very sarcastic voice.

"Well shouldn't we be going then?" I asked. Jade had put her shirt back down and now that the

blood wasn't in my sight the dizziness went away and I was able to talk without feeling the need to throw up.

"How long will it take to get to the castle from here?" silence answered my question. The boys looked at each other, and again it looked as if they were having their own personal conversation.

I looked at Jade and she was looking at me. She nodded towards the boys, as if saying 'What do you think that's all about.' I looked back at them, they were still staring at each other, and shrugged my

shoulders as if saying, 'I have no idea.'

"We can be at the castle in two hours. Time." Cole said rather loudly, causing Jade to jump. Even though the situation was bad I started laughing.

"It's not funny Camryn!" Jade said stomping her foot on the ground, the action caused her to wince. Both of the boys looked confused at why I was laughing. I caught my breath while Jade explained to them.

"Loud or sudden noises make me jump, so when you spoke Cole it startled me. Camryn has always seemed to find that very funny." she said as we started walking.

I looked behind us, the passage that that we had just came through was now a dead end. The walls around us were a pale bleached orange. They seemed to be made of huge stones that were piled on top of each other. In the cracks of the wall there were plants, and at each end of the plant there were eyes staring at us as we walked. A cold shiver passed through me.

"Why are the goblins so cruel?" I wondered out loud. Jade and Cole were walking a little ahead then Wyatt and me. We were passing a lot of openings to the left and right, but we made no turns.

"They aren't, only some of them are. It just do happened that the goblins that we ran into are some of the ones who are." Wyatt explained to me. "There are the good goblins that obey the King and the ones that fell... well they feel that the Kingdom should be run by the goblins, since its the goblins who inhabit the Kingdom."

After he explained it to me it made sense. We walked in silence again, but it wasn't an awkward silence. I was still wrapping my head around the fact that I was actually in the Labyrinth. I kept looking around at my surroundings. I noticed that as we walked the plant eyes were watching our every move. Those weren't the only eyes that were watching me, Wyatt was also looking at me through his peripheral vision. He seemed as if he was calculating something and trying to figure out a hard problem. I was about to ask him what was on his mind when he shouted out to Cole, which caused me to jump a little, but he didn't seem to notice. 

"Turn at the next right Cole!" Wyatt called out besides me. I looked ahead and watched as Jade and Cole walked a few more paces and then stopped, Jade raised her hand to her mouth, covered it, and just stared. A minute later we approached them, and was about to ask Jade what was the matter when I saw what she was looking at.

We were standing on top of a narrow stone staircase that lead to a valley that laid below us. In the center of the valley surrounded by a city was the castle that laid in the center of the Labyrinth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Jade original

I just stared at the castle in amazement. The castle was large and looked just like the castle in the movie. I hear a gasp come from behind me and I turn around to see that it was Camryn. She has a shocked expression on her face and she looks a little pale. 

"Cami, are you okay? You look like you're to pass out!" I say in a concerned voice. 

Camryn just gives me a look. Then she says, "God Jade you are such a mom. Here you are bleeding out and you're worrying about me!" 

"I'm sorry. You know I worry about others more than myself. And I completely forgot that I was bleeding." I say in a weak voice. 

"We need to get you to the castle Jade. You've lost way too much blood." Cole says as he comes over to me. 

"I'm fine. The cuts not even that bad." I say trying to convince them that I'm fine. 

"You are not fine. You've lost blood and instead of resting afterwords you exerted energy. You're

most likely exhausted." says Wyatt. 

"We should get moving then. I don't want Jade to be in pain. Which she probably is, she's just not saying anything about it. So let's get moving!" Camryn says. She even starts to shove Wyatt forward so he has to start walking. 

They all start to head down the stairs, but I don't follow them. Cole turns toward me and says, "Whats wrong? Why aren't you moving?" he sounds concerned. 

"Oh. Are you kidding Jade? It's not that high up! And if you fall someone will catch you!" Cami says impatiently. 

"What are you talking about?" Cole and Wyatt say in unison. 

"Shes afraid of heights. Horribly afraid of heights." camryn says in an annoyed voice as I stare at the steep stairs trying not to hyperventilate. 

"I'm sorry I just don't think I can go down those stairs. It's way to high up." I say in a shaky voice.  
Cole comes up to me and grabs my shoulder and says, "I won't let you fall. I promise. And this is the only way to the castle. We have to go this way." 

I look down at the stairs and get a little dizzy. But I take a deep breath and say, "Fine. Let's get this over with." 

We start down the stairs and I get dizzier after every step. I start to hyperventilate and shake. The ground starts to move under my feet. Did I mention that heights make me freak out and then pass out? Well they do. 

I feel myself falling forward, but before I hit the ground Cole catches me. 

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Cole says in a concerned voice. 

I try to climb out of his arms but he won't let me. He just grips me tighter. "I'm fine Cole. Don't worry about it. I just got dizzy from looking down. I hate heights!" I say in a shaky voice. 

"You are not fine. You almost passed out." Wyatt says in a stern voice. 

"Oh Jade. I forgot that you pass out when your in high places. Your not going to be able to walk for a while now. And that wound isn't helping you." Cami says in a concerned voice. 

"Well if she can't walk then I'll just carry you." Cole says in a stern voice as he lifts me into his arms and starts going down the stairs. 

"I don't need to be carried! I can walk!" I say as I try to wiggle out of his arms. 

"Stop struggling. I'm not going to put you down!" Cole says as he tightens his grip on me. 

I stop struggling and shut my mouth. I look over at Cami and she winks at me. Indicating that I like Cole. I give her the same look and nod towards Wyatt. She blushes and looks at Wyatt. 

When we reach the bottom of the stairs Cole puts me down. "Thank you. But I could have made it on my own." I say. 

"No you couldn't have. You definitely would have passed out." Cami says in a mocking voice. 

I just stare at her and she holds up her hands in surrender. Then I stick my tounge out at her, making her laugh. I smile at her and I notice that Wyatt is looking at her with a slight smile on his face. 

Wyatt notices that I see him looking at Camryn and he clears his throat and says, "We should get going. Jade needs to get that wound cleaned and bandaged." 

We start walking and in ten minutes we are at the castle. The castle is huge. I look around and see that the walls are made of stone. And every other stone has carvings on them. The carvings look like vines creeping up the sides. There are a few windows. The drapes are red and velvety. There are stain glass doors every couple of feet and a set of spiral stairs that go up. The whole castle is very big and very expensive looking. 

Cole says, "I'll take Jade up to my room and fix her up. Wyatt, you take Camryn to gt some food. Then we'll meet up in the throne room so we can talk to Jareth and our father Toby. We need some answers." 

"I agree. Come on Camryn, let's go get some food. You must be hungry." Wyatt says in a kind voice. 

"Okay. You sure you're going to be okay Jade? Do you want me to stay with you?" Cami says in a concerned voice. 

She's so sweet. I love her. "Go ahead and get some food I'll be fine." I say in a reassuring voice. 

She leaves with Wyatt and I see him look down at her constantly. He definitely likes her. I wonder what they'll talk about. 

"Come on. Let's head up to my room." Cole says. 

He starts walking and I follow him. We walk in silence until we come to a door. Then he opens it and ushers me in. I am assuming this is his room. 

As soon as I sit onthe bed Cole starts searching through a door until he finds a box full of medical supplies. I look around his room and notice that his room is really clean. The bed is made and there is nothing on the floor. Not the typical teenage males bedroom. I like it. His floor is hardwood and his walls are painted gray with red splatters across the walls. His comforter is black with blood red strips. I really like this guys style. 

"Okay let's get this wound cleaned up. Do you mind if I lift your shirt up a little so I can get at it?" Cole asks. 

"Yeah. Go ahead." 

He slowly lifts my shirt past my wound and I wince. He gives me an apologetic look and grabs the disinfectant and douses my wound with it. It stings like crazy and I have to hold back a cry of pain. I just grit my teeth as he continues to clean out my wound. I try to keep the pained expression off of my face but Cole notices. 

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts, but I have to do it." he says apologetically. 

"I know. It barely hurts anyway. It's not that bad." I lie. 

He gives me a smile and continues to clean my wound. After a minute of that he finally bandages it. He pats my knee and says, "There we go. All cleaned up." 

When he says that I expect him to take his hand off of my knee but he doesn't. He keeps his hand there and looks at me for a while. Then he gets up and puts the medical supplies away. 

"Thank you." I say to Cole. 

Cole looks me up and down for a second before he says, "You can't wear those clothes. They are dirty and have blood on them, and you have the shirt has a hole in it." 

"So? I can't help it. And it's not like I have any clothes to change into." I say. 

"Well that's where I come in." he says. Then he walks out the room and after a few minutes he comes back with a dark purple strapless dress. It's gorgeous and it looks like it would fit me perfectly. 

"Put this on. You have to be presentable for the king." Cole says. 

"Wait. I don't need to wear a dress." I protest. 

"You have to wear this. You have to be presentable to see the king." 

"What? I don't look okay now?" I say in a defensive tone. 

"You look beautiful. But the king won't see you if you're not in a dress." 

Beautiful? Wow. That makes me feel good. "Okay. I'll wear the dress." I say as my face turns red. 

I take the dress and motion for him to turn around so I can change into the dress. When he does I say, "I'll tell you when I'm done." 

I change into the dress and look at myself in the mirror behind me. The dress hugs my torso and flows down to the floor. The dress is strapless and you can see some of my cleavage. The purple also stands out against my skin. 

"I'm done." I say in a shy voice. 

Cole turns around and looks at me. And he just stares for a while. He looks me up and down as if trying to memorize me. 

"You look great." he says in an awed voice. 

"Thank you." I say. 

After a second he shakes his head and regains his composure. 

He turns around and smiles at me. "No problem. Now let's go find my brother and Camryn." 

He comes over to me and pulls me to my feet. I didn't expect him to do that so I when he does I stumble forward and bump into his chest. He grabs my shoulders to steady me and says, "Whoa. You okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go find them." I say. I can feel my face getting red but Cole doesn't comment on it. 

We walk out of his room and head towards the thrown room where were supposed to meet Cami and Wyatt. As we walk I wonder what they are doing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Camryn

"Go ahead and get some food I'll be fine." Jade says in a reassuring voice. It's not that I don't trust Cole alone with Jade, because I do, I'm just afraid to be alone in the castle with out her.

Wyatt and I walk down the hallway. I was amazed at the art work that was all over the place. There were painting on the walls of magnificent sunrises and sunsets. They were orange,red, pink, and purples all blending in with the dark blue of dusk or the blackness of morning. Then there were the more disturbing pictures, creatures being torched in all different types of manners. I didn't know what to make of it. Wyatt noticed me looking at these pictures.

"Just try to ignore them, I try to." he said looking at me. He gives me a smile smile after this but the smile doesn't seem to reach his eyes.

"Why are they even up if they are unliked?" I asked him. We were going down another hall, this one had floor to ceiling windows that were framed with red velvet curtains. I looked out the windows. The sun was setting and the setting sun turned the stone of the labyrinth red, it looked as if the entire thing was on fire. I recognized this from one of the pictures that were hanging on the walls.

"Jareth enjoys them." He said this as a joke but there was no humor in his voice. I noticed that when ever Wyatt or Cole talked about Jareth they had a cold tone of voice, like they really hated the guy.

"Does Toby have a say in anything?" I asked him. I felt as if i was walking in the danger zone, but I was curious and wanted to know. I watched as the muscles in his jaw clench and then unclench.

"He has a say in how Cole and I live." he said giving me a smile. He looks at me for a few seconds and his smile starts to darken. "But then again, even then he interferes." I wasn't quite sure what he meant by that and I was afraid to ask.

We were coming up to the end of the corridor now and there was a huge door. We started to walk up to it, but then Wyatt turned to the left. Hidden in the shadows was a much smaller door. Wyatt went up to it and knocked, he leaned in with his ear to the door. I was about to ask what he was doing when he put his finger to his lips indicating that I should stay quiet.

After a few seconds he straightened up and smiled, "This is where the kitchen is."

He opened the door. He took my hand and lead me inside. It was a dark and dreary as well as very cold.

"Now what would you like to eat?" he asked lighting the many candles that were around the room. They were every where, on shelves and on 10 pointed candle sticks. I realizes that there mustn't be any electricity.

"You can cook?" I asked him, I didn't try to keep the skepticism from my voice. I looked at him and he was smiling. He went over to a small table and pulled out a chair. He motioned me to sit in it. I smiled back at him and went over to the chair and sat in it.

"Yes I can cook. Not that well though, only what Toby was able to teach me himself." He started to walk away to a cabinet and pulled out a large cup of some sort. He put it down on the counter and filled a large pot with water. "What do you say to some pasta?"

"Sounds good." I laughed. I should have known that one of the most simplest things was what he could make. With in ten minutes he set down two plates of spaghetti, one for him and one for myself. I had many questions I wanted to ask him but I wasn't sure how to ask. "This is really good." I ended up saying, sounding like a complete idiot.

"Thanks, I'm a much better cook then Cole is." he said with a joking smile on his face. I laughed.

"You two really know how to fight." I commented, remembering the events that had happened in the Labyrinth.

"Yea... Jareth trained Cole and I at a young age to fight. It wasn't fun, but I guess it helped out in the long run. My brother and I have gotten ourselves in some very sticky situations where we had to fight to get away."

"Hmm, sounds like you two are trouble makers huh?" I said smiling at him. Both of our plates were now cleared and we were just stilling at the table making small talk.

"Hardly, trouble usually finds us." He laughed at what I said. He had a really nice laugh. "Now we have to meet Cole and Jade."

He held out my hand to take it, I hesitated a moment but I put my hand in his and he pulled me up. My hand felt right in his but I didn't say this out loud. Thinking this made me blush and I prayed that he didn't noticed.

"Hmm..." He said looking me up and down.

"What?" I asked worries that he did see me blush. When he didn't look away I started feeling very self-conscious, I looked down at my clothes. They were very dirty, I even had three rips in my jeans.

"Your going to have to change before we see Jareth. He's very..." He struggled to fine the right word, instead he just shook his head. "There's dresses up in one of the rooms on the upper floors." he said.

"Dr-dress? What do you mean dress? I don't wear dresses, no way." I said shaking my head. "I guess I won't be going to talk to Jareth or Toby. Ha ha..." I hated dresses. Yes they were pretty to look at but they didn't look good on me.

"You're not afraid of evil goblins, but you are afraid of a simple dress?" he laughed.

"Yes, yes I am." I said simply. With saying this he started to laugh even harder. I started smiling and went up to him and punched him in the shoulder. It wasn't hard but it was a playful punch. He grabbed my hand which I punched him with and held it. He unfolded my fingers that were still in the fist and then curled his figures around mine. We just stood there for a few seconds.

"Come on." he said. He pulled me towards the door and opened it. I was a little stunned by what just happened to say anything. It was dark insides the corridor, there were candles spaced out in intervals on the walls in sets of three. The curtains on the windows were still open and a waxing moon hung in the sky spilling moon light into the hall.

"Wow..." I whispered. The lighting was absolutely beautiful.

"If you feel bad about having to wear a dress I can tell you something that might make you feel better" he told me as we walked down the hall.

"Oh yea, what?" I asked. We entered a staircase to the left and climbed a stair case. Leading to another hall with lots of doors.

"I usually have to wear a suit all the time. Jareth makes us wear them." he had the most over exaggerated painful expression on his face, the expression made me laugh out loud. As he said this he opened a door to one of the rooms. The room was magnificent, it had a four post bed with a deep blue comforter, with lots of pillows. It looked like I would sink into it if I laid down in it.

"Here these are some of the dresses you can choose from." He showed me a wardrobe where the dresses were in. "I'll leave you here and I'll be right back okay?" He asked me. I didn't want to sound scared that he was going to leave so I just nodded. I was still a little apprehensive about being alone in the castle.

I went over to the wardrobe and opened it and was greeted with at least a dozen dresses. There were dresses of every color. There were reds, oranges, blues and even a yellow one. I picked out three that I liked the best. There was a strapless midnight blue one. The second was a blood red halter. The last one was a spaghetti strapped green floor length one.

I tried on the red one first, it didn't look right against my auburn hair. Plus I didn't like the halter part of it. I tried on the midnight blue one next, it looked alright but I felt it was to dark. This is exactly why I hate wearing dresses I thought to myself. I put on the green one next. It was a light green, and it was complicated, it had string that crisscrossed across my back that would leave the majority of it bare, but my hair covered most of it. It reminded me of my favorite shirt back home. I pulled it on I was about to look in the mirror when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in?" I called out turning around.

Wyatt walked in. He was wearing a black suit. He looked at me and his hand fell to the side.

"Wow" he exclaimed "You look absolutely amazing." I knew I was blushing, and again I was hoping he couldn't tell.

"Do I?" I asked. I tured around and faced the mirror. The dress hugged my body in all the right places and I had to admit to myself I did look pretty decent in it.

"Yes, you do." I was watching Wyatt from the mirror. He was looking at me up and down. I thought I saw him blush but it was to dark to tell. "Let's go, I bet my brother and Jade are waiting for us."

We walked down the stair, the only sound to be heard was the clicking of the heals that I had found at the bottom of the wardrobe. Even with the heals I was still shorter then Wyatt. We walked up to a set of large wooden doors. "Here is the thrown room."

The thrown room was amazing, just as the rest of the castle was. The ceiling seemed to be made up of nothing but glass with a huge chandelier in the middle. You could see the moon and stars from it, which lit up the entire room. There were also a dozen fire places that lined up each wall, and in between then were candles. On the walls portraits were mounted. I went over to a few and started looking at them. Even with none of the fire places or candles lit there was still plenty of light in the room.

I soon realized that they were portrait of Wyatt and Cole growing up. "These are adorable." I said to him. My voice echoed off the walls.

"Jareth had them painted. Every year he'd make us sit still so one of the goblins could paint a picture." He sounded annoyed but he tried to hide it.

"There cute. Speaking of goblins... I'm surprised we haven't seen any around the castle." I said looking at him. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed around his chest. He shrugged. The position he was in should have been one of relaxation but his shoulders were too tense.

"They usually are, but if there's something going on in the city they leave." he said pealing away from the wall. "The thrown room is also used a ball room."

"A ball room? With music and dancing?"

"Yes dancing, what are you saying you can't dance?" He asked me. Truth was I didn't know if I could dance, no one has ever asked me before. As if he could read my mind Wyatt held out his hand to me.

"What?" I said staring at his hand.

"I'm going to teach you how to dance." He said simply, but before I could even begin to protest he took me into his arms.

"Bu-bu-but there's no music." I stammered. He smelt really good. I thought to myself. I started to get very nervous being this close to him. I felt the butterflies in my stomach and my palms start to sweat, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Just pretend that there is." He started to move. He instructed me on when to move my feet and I tried to follow what he was saying, but without music we weren't able to keep a beat. It was comical, him trying to teach me to dance. I kept on stepping on his feet, but we were laughing a lot.

With in minutes I ended up tripping him. "Whoa!" he started to fall, but he was still laughing, and ended up landing on his back looking up to the ceiling. I went to grab him, but I lost balance from laughing so hard and in the heals I was wearing I ended up falling on top of him.

We were both on the ground, laughing, when the doors opened again and Jade and Cole walked in.

"Oh!" Cole said with surprise in his voice, then he smiled at Jade then looked back at us. "I hope we aren't interrupting anything."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Jade

Cole and I walk into the thrown room and see that Wyatt and Camryn are already there. Wyatt is lying on the ground and Camryn is lying on his chest. And they are both laughing hysterically.

Cole looks at me, smiles, and says, "Oh. I hope we aren't interrupting anything." I laugh as Camryn blushes and scrambles off of Wyatt.

Wyatt stands quickly and says, "I-I was just teaching her how to dance and I tripped and we fell."

I just laugh and say, "Well. That makes sense. She can't dance. And neither can I. We would be stepping on your feet and possibly breaking your feet."

I look over at Cole and he smiles. He is about to say something when the door behind us slams shut.

We all jump and look behind us. It's Jareth. And he looks very amused.

"Well, I walked into something juicy." says Jareth in an amused tone.

Then he looks at Cami and I. The way he looks at us gives me the creeps and I move to my left so that Camryn is out of his line of vision.

"So, I see Camryn and Jade got here safely. I was hoping they would get roughed up a little. But I guess they had my two princes for help." Jareth says as he looks at Cole and Wyatt with disappointment in his eyes. "They were supposed to do it on their own."

"If we didn't help them they would have been killed by those evil goblins you like so much." Cole says in a hateful voice.

Jareth looks at Cole like he wants to slap him. He even starts to walk towards Cole when Wyatt says, "Well we helped them. It's done and it can't be changed." then he pulls Cole back and gives him a look that says shut up.

"Wheres Toby?" Wyatt asks after Cole calms down.

"He's around. I told him to be here. But I guess he's running late. Or I simply told him the wrong time to come here. I just wanted to talk to my girls for a little while first." Jareth responds.

Wyatt looks angry. He is about to say something when Cami says, "So were here. Talk."

"Ohh. Feisty. I guess I picked the right girls." Jareth says as he looks at Camryn and then at me.

He looks us up and down with a creepy smile on his face. I can tell that Wyatt and Cole want to hit Jareth, but they know that if they do it will only make things worse.

Jareth comes over to Camryn and me and gets looks at us. I give him a dirty look. He grabs my face and looks me in the eye. "Hmmm. You, my dear, have an attitude. I like it."

As he says this he let's go of my face and grabs my hand. He then pulls me out onto the dance floor. He snaps his finger and music starts to play. He then proceeds to force me to dance with him. He jerks me around and keeps pulling me up as I trip and fall. He then spins me out and instead of pulling me back in he let's go of my hand. I go flying and would have fallen if Cole didn't grab me and hold me up. The room spins because I am so dizzy.

Cole gives Jareth a death stare and I can tell he wants to pop his head off.

Then Jareth grabs Cami and starts to make her dance. He is equally rough with her and he picks her up and throws her into the air, away from him. She would have hit the ground hard, but Wyatt catches her mid-air.

Jareth just laughs and laughs, saying, "Ohh. How wonderful. I'm glad I picked the two of you to bring here. Tell me how do you like it here?"

I just look at him. This guy is crazy.

"Well you don't have to tell me now. Tell me after the masquerade ball tomorrow night." Jareth says excitedly.

Then just as suddenly as he came, Jareth leaves.

I just look at Cole with a quizzical look. He just looks at me. I look over at Camryn and see that she has a tight grip on Wyatts arm.

Wyatt is about to say something when the door opens again and someone says, "What has Jareth done now?"

Cole looks over at the man and says, "Toby. Can't you guess what he did. He did it to you 50 years ago. He took these girls from their home and brought them here."

So this is Toby, I think.

Toby puts his hand over his face and sighs deeply. When he takes his hand off of his face he looks at Cami and me. He stares at us for a while and the says, "Well. There's nothing we can do about it. Let's just go along with Jareth. He must have some weird plan in mind. I don't know what they are but I think they involve not only these girls, but also the two of you. Whatever he has in mind it's nothing bad. It's most likely something silly that he finds amusing."

"How do you know it's not something bad?" Wyatt asks.

"Because it's Jareth. He doesn't want to hurt these girls. He's just doing what he thinks they want. He's trying to please them. And you two boys are involved somehow. Soon enough you'll find out his plan." Toby says in an exasperated voice.

Then he leaves the room. I just look at Camryn. And she looks back at me.

"Well. I guess were going to the masquerade ball tomorrow." Wyatt says.

"Jareth! Why is he so... man, I just hate him so much!" Cole says.

"We all do Cole. We all do. But there's nothing we can do about it. He's king." Wyatt says.

As they talk I realize that Cole still has a grip on my arm. I look up at him and see that he looks angry. He notices that I am looking at him and he smiles at me.

"Wyatt's right. We can't do anything about it. So we might as well just go to the ball tomorrow." Cole says reluctantly.

"We get to go to a masquerade ball? Jade and I have always wanted to go to one!" Cami says in an excited tone.

"Well at least some good will come out of this. The girls get to go to the ball." Wyatt says.

I've always wanted to go to one of these things. I can't dance but that's okay. I am actually excited about this. Even if Jareth is crazy and has some wacko plan for Camryn and me.

"Well. Me might as well make the most of this. I'm sure Jade is hungry. So I'll take her to get some food. Wyatt, why don't you take Camryn and show her around. We can meet in the costume room in about an hour and a half. Does that sound good?" Cole asks.

"Yeah. Sounds good. See you then." Wyatt says as he pulls Camryn out of the room.

I take one last look around the thrown room before I start for the door.

Cole and I walk to a small door not that far from the room we were just in. Cole knocks on the door and motions for me to be quiet. After a minute he opens the door and ushers me in. The door leads to a small kitchen.

"So what do you want to eat. But before you answer just let me say that I can't cook for my life. Whatever I make will be burnt or come out completely wrong. I can make cereal though." Cole says.

I laugh and say, "Why don't I make us something? I can actually cook. In fact I love to cook."

"Be my guest."

I look in what I assume is the fridge and I don't see much. So I decide to make something simple. I go for the cheese and whip up some alfredo noodles.

When I place the food in front of Cole he says, "Well I'm glad I let you cook. This looks great!"

"I'm glad you think so. Well dig in."

After we are done eating Cole says it was great. It makes me happy to hear that.

"Lets take a walk. I want to show you the garden. I think you'll like it." then Cole takes my hand and pulls me out of the room. He leads me through a door that goes outside. When I see the garden and I gasp. It's beautiful. There is a path that goes around the garden. In the middle there is a fountain with vines growing up it. All around me there are wild flowers. The whole thing is just amazing.

"So do you like it?"

"I love it!" I say in an awed tone.

"I thought you would."

We spend the next half hour in the garden. And soon the moon comes over the wall and it is lights up he garden and the sky. The stars are visible. Absolutely no clouds in the sky. I swear I can see the planets. I look over at Cole and he is staring at me. In the moonlight his hair looks even blacker than before. And his eyes look like an even brighter blue.

As he looks at me a clock from inside the castle rings out. Signaling that it is eleven o'clock.

"Well I guess we should head up to the costume room. Wyatt and Camryn are probably wondering where we are." Cole says in a quiet voice.

He starts walking inside and I follow. We head up a set of stairs and I can hear Cami talking and laughing. Again I wonder if Cami likes Wyatt.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. We woud appreciate feed back, whether its good or bad.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Camryn**

**"See you then." Wyatt says to Cole as he pulls me out of a side door that leads off the thrown room. Just like the Labyrinth the castle too seemed to be one huge maze.**** There were doors that lead off the main hallway that seemed to go on forever. Every time Wyatt and I went by one of these halls, I couldn't help but look down them and what lies beyond.**

** "I'm sorry." Wyatt said suddenly. I looked up at him. He seemed shy and ashamed. Just seeing him that way made me want to hold him and tell him everything would be ok, even though I had no idea why I wanted to do that.**

** "For what?" I asked. I was genuinely confused about why he was apologizing.**

** "For Jareth. His behavior was very unacceptable, and I apologize." As he said this he reminded me of a sad puppy. I reached for his hand. I looked up at him and smiled. In the dark and the way the light hit his eyes it looked like they were lit from the inside. My breath caught in my chest and I almost forgot to breath.**** For a few moments we just stared at each other.**

** "It's fine." I finally managed to say. He looked like he didn't believe me, but he didn't say anything.**** He just continued down the hall with my hand still in his.**

** Truth was, I was terrified of Jareth. There was something about him that seemed to crawl under my skin and just stayed there. Like an itch that no matter how hard you tried, you just couldn't scratch it. I couldn't tell Wyatt that, I didn't want him to think that I was afraid of him, and that he needed to protect me.**

** We walked down the end of the hallway where it split into five different paths, two of which were stair cases leading up and another set of stairs leading down. Wyatt seemed to be debating on which path to take. ****I was about to ask him what he was thinking when h****e looked down at me and smiled.**

** "I think I know a place that you will love." He lead me up one of the staircases. This stair case was ridiculous. It seemed to be one huge spiral stair case, every now and then there was a window**** or a door**** and w****ith**** every stair we took we kept getting higher and higher.**

** "Wyatt, where are you taking me?" I asked I started to get out of breath. He was also out of breath but he didn't seem to mind.**

** "We're almost there I promise." I wasn't sure if I should be afraid or not. He hasn't given me any reason not to trust him and I didn't want to start now. In fact, I didn't know where my feelings for him stood. I didn't know what to think, but I did enjoy my time with him.**

** He was ten steps ahead of me. It is much easier for him to go up**** the stairs the****n**** myself, he was in pants ****while I**** was in a dress and heels. When I finally reached him he**** was standing on the top of the stairs and**** had a huge smile on his face. **

** "What?" I asked, I could feel myself start to smile. He opened the door and moonlight spilled into the stairwell. He stayed in the door way but made room so I could walk by. I gathered the end of the dress in my hands. As I walked passed him. I looked into his eyes, they were filled with anticipation, waiting to see my reaction.**

** When I looked passed him I felt the dress fall from my hands and I gasped. We were in a room that was made mostly up of ****floor to ceiling ****windows that looked over the entire kingdom and ****the ****Labyrinth itself. In the center of the room was a grand piano.**

** "This is my favorite room in the entire castle." He explained to me walking over the piano. "You are able to see the entire kingdom from here, and some of the kingdoms that neighbor ours..." he started to play a melody on the piano. I couldn't place what it was, but I knew ****that ****I knew it.**** The melody was hauntingly familiar, as if I had heard it from a dream.**

** "There's more than one kingdom?" I asked him absentmindedly. I was walking around the room looking out all of the windows. It would make sense that there would be more to this world of the Labyrinth then just this one kingdom.**

** "Yes, and you will see some of the representatives of those kingdoms tomorrow during the ball I presume." As he spoke of the ball he had a sour ****tone**** to his voice. He had stopped playing the piano and was looking out the window. ****His eyes seemed far off in a different place all together. ****He didn't noticed that I went over and sat next to him on the piano bench until I started playing the piano. **

** I felt him jump besides me and I laughed.**

** "You know how to play****?" he asked in ****amazement and wonder****. I nodded.**

** "I'm not very good****,**** but I have always loved the piano." I finished my song and we sat in silence. I knew he was looking at me, but I didn't look at him instead I went over to one of the windows and looked out to the city below. There was a clock tower and I was mesmerized by it. Unlike the clocks back home the ones here had thirteen hours instead of twelve. I jumped when the clock sticked ten.**

** "Wow" I heard Wyatt say. I looked at him he was looking at me. I couldn't tell what his eyes were saying, but he has been looking at me a lot and I started to feel self conscious again.**

** "What?" I asked, touching my hair and pulling it over my shoulder. I was surprised to find that it wasn't tangled and still very straight.**** I started to wrap the ends of my hair around my fingers. Something I did when I was feeling anxious or nervous.**

** "I'm just saying because we've been up here for about a hour." He told me.**** It took him a few minutes to answer me, as if he was coming up with an excuse for what he said. **** He got up from the piano stool and went over to the door. "We have to still go to the costume room and pick out some outfits for tomorrow."**

** "It can't be that hard." I said. Walking up to him.**

** He smiled at me. "It isn't, for me. I just have to wear my goblin suit, but for you... I have a feeling that its going to take some time for **_**you**_** to choose what to wear." He said this laughing at me. He started to descend the stair and I just stood there.**

** "Wait! What do you mean goblin suit?" I called after Wyatt, he ****just ****answered me with ****another**** laugh. He waited for me at the bottom of the stairs.**

** "Come on, I'll show you." he lead me down a hall and up a much smaller stair case then the last one. The walls of the hallways were lined with torches that gave off a warm glow. They were spaced evenly throughout the halls, they give light to the otherwise dark castle. He stopped in front of a somewhat large wooden door. "This is the costume room" He went over to the nearest torch and took it out before he opened the door.**

** We walked into the room and Wyatt started to light the candles and a fire in the room to give off light. As the room lit up I was greeted with thousands of different masks. Some were funny and happy, while others seemed sad or scared. Then there was the select few that even scared me a little. Along with the masks were outfit, as well as dresses.**

** "Wow..." I was amazed. I now knew what Wyatt meant by this would take a long time to chose. There were just so many options and so many possible combination.**

** "I told you." I heard Wyatts voice in my ear. He was standing behind me, but I didn't see his face, instead I saw the face of a porcelain goblin. It was a very unique mask. It had a black base, around the eyes there was a patch of sheet music on each eye. Surrounding the patch was gold swirls. One of the patches continued down to the three inch black beak that was on the mask. On the beak there was another patch of music note. It made him look ****almost birdlike****.**

** "Is that the mask you're going to wear?" I asked him taking a step back trying not to giggle. I trailed my figures over one dress that I saw. It had and elaborate green, blue, and white beaded swirl design against a black satin material. It flowed out from the top of the torso and it looked like it would be fun to twirl in.**

** "Yepp, and this" He threw a light fur cape over my head "is also part of my out fit. Stay under there until I tell you it's fine, ok?" He asked me. I didn't know what he was doing but trust had to start somewhere.**

** "Ok." I heard him laugh. He must have laughed because my voice was muffled by the fur, I knew I would've laughed.**

** A few minutes later he lifted the cape off my head. He had changed his clothes. Still in his mask he now had on dark brown leather pants, that weren't too tight. He was wearing a vest that was made of the same type of leather as his pants. Under the vest he wore a white shirt. The sleeves of the shirt were very big, but the closed in tight around his wrist. He was wearing black boots, in this light it looked like there was the smallest of heal on them, which would make him even taller then me. He looked absolutely stunning.**

** "Well?" He asked tying the cape around his neck to finish the outfit. "What do you think?"**

** "You look very handsome." I said I turned around as I said this to hide that fact that my face was turning a fiery red. I went back to the dress I was looking at earlier to distract me.**

** "Do I now?" he said. He had a hint of mischievousness in his voice that made me turn around. **

** "Do I still look handsome when I act like this?" He jumped up of the table that was in between us and started to act like a bird. He had moved the cape to cover his head and had each end in one hand, making the cape look like wings, he even started to caw.**

** I couldn't help myself I started to laugh. Still acting like a bird he perched at the edge of the table and started to peck my head with the tip of his mask. This made me laugh even more, not to mention that my hair kept getting caught on the beak making it look like he was eating a worm. I could see him smiling from under the mask, I liked making him smile.**

** "Aww what a pretty birdy." I gasped between fits of laugher. Once I said this he couldn't keep up the act any longer he too started laughing.**

** "Hope were not missing all the fun?" Jade said as she and Cole walked through the room. "We could hear you laughing from down the hall." Jade gave me this look that clearly said that we were going to be doing a lot of gossip later.**

** I giggled once more and took a breath, "Did you know that Wyatt here is part bird?" I asked Jade. Cole started laughing.**

** "Showing off your outfit for tomorrow night, are we brother?" Cole said. He had went over to a set of drawers and started pulling out clothes, which I assumed was his costume.**

** "Yes I am. The whole point of coming here was to pick out our outfits for tomorrow night was it not?" Wyatt asked with humor is his voice.**

** "It was, but we already had our****s,**** we're her to let Jade and Camryn pick out theirs." Cole said looking at Jade. I could have sworn I saw her blush. "Go a head and look around." he told her.**

** I watched Jade while she looked around. I went and started looking at masks. Wyatt and Cole were standing by the fire and they seemed to be almost arguing.**

** "- he was lying." I heard Wyatt whisper to Cole. **

"**Jareth?" Cole asked.**

"**No, not him -" I tunned out. It wasn't right to be eves dropping. I looked to the wall and spotted a mask. I tried to get it but my figures just brushed the ribbon.**

** "Need help?" Jade asked.**

** "Please." I told her. She laughed, I noticed she was still empty handed.**

** "Having trouble finding a dress and mask?" I asked her.**

** "Yes! There are so many to chose from!" We both laughed as she handed me the mask. I was stopped mid-laugh by a yawn.**

** "Cami are you tried?" Jade asked in a mocking voice.**

** "Maybe..." I dragged out the maybe as if I was saying yes instead of maybe. Everyone laughed.**

** "Well once you find a dress we can look for a room for you to sleep in." Wyatt said.**

** "Find one with a room empty next to it for Jade. I'm sure the girls would want to have rooms next to one another." Cole said. He had picked up a mask and was holding it in his hands. He was watching Jade search for a dress.**

** "Okay." Wyatt said. I had moved back to the dress with the green, blue, and white beading.**

** "I like this one." I told Wyatt. He looked at it and smiled**

** "Is that the mask you want to wear?" He asked me. I nodded and yawned again. He took down the dress and draped it over his arm.**

** "Come on lets get you to sleep before you pass out standing." He laughed. He lead me out the room leaving Jade and Cole alone. We walked down the hallway in silence that was broken by the sound of my yawns. We came up the room where I found the dress I was wearing now. "You can sleep here." He said opening the door.**

** "Thank**** you.****"**** I told him. We stood there for a few moments in an awkward silence.**

** "Well goodnight Wyatt."**

** "Goodnight Camryn." Wyatt said closing the door. I but the dress and mask down on the foot rest at the end of the bed. I took off the heels and laid down on the bed and fell asleep within seconds. The last thing I remembered thinking was Wyatts smile and the sound of his laugh.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Jade 

After Camryn and Wyatt leave I continue to look at the different dresses and masks. They are all equally beautiful. I just cannot choose between them. Pretty soon I'm so consumed with looking at dresses that I lose myself in them. I'm in my own little world. 

"Having some issues picking an outfit?" Cole asks, bringing me out of my dream land. His voice is right in my ear and I jump because I didn't expect him to be so close. 

When I jump Cole stifles a laugh and I glare at him. "Sorry, it's just kind of cute when you jump like that." he says. 

_Cute_, I think to myself. He thinks my jumpiness is cute? What planet is this guy from? 

"Yeah I can't decide which outfit to wear." I say in response to his earlier question. 

Cole looks at me for a while and then he asks, "What's your favorite color?" 

"Purple" I say automatically. 

He turns around and looks through a pile of dresses. He pulls out three of them. They are all purple. The first one is a lilac and has thick off the shoulder straps. The second is a pinkish purple with no straps. The third is the most beautiful. It is a deep purple. It almost looks black but you can still tell it's purple. It has thin straps and v-neck. The top looks like it would hug my torso, and it would leave my back bare. There are black swirls in the skirt too. I love it. 

"Let me guess. You like the dark one, right?" Cole says when he sees my expression. I guess I'm not very good at concealing my emotions around him. 

"Yeah, now all I need is to find a mask." I say. But as soon as I say it I see a mask that would go perfectly with the dress. 

It would across my eyes and would leave most of my face visible. It's black with hints of gold in it. The eyes were surrounded by a shimmery gold colored substance and had gold swirls going around the mask like a frame. I pick it up and say, "Well. I found my mask." 

"I'm sure that you'll look great tomorrow night, most likely the most beautiful one there." 

I blush and playfully nudge him in the arm. "Yeah, okay, I'll be the prettiest one there. Just like I like heights." I say sarcastically. 

"You will. I can guarantee it." 

"Cole. Flattery will get you nowhere." I say as I go to take the dress from him. 

Instead of giving me the dress he holds it tighter and takes my hand. "It's not flattery it's the truth." he says in a stern voice. Whoa, serious moment. Just a tad bit too intense for me. 

This causes me to blush even more. God my face must look like a tomato. As Cole stares at my reddening face his grin only gets bigger. Well, I'm glad this amuses him. 

"Am I embarrassing you?" he says in a playful tone. 

"N-no. I'm just not used to people complimenting me." I stutter. 

Cole looks genuinely confused as he says, "How can you not be used to compliments. You're very pretty. I mean one of your boyfriends must have complimented you before. You've probably had tons of boyfriends." 

"Boyfriends? No, try I'm single and no guy ever looks my way, so no. I don't get compliments." I say in a defensive tone. 

"Well then the boys in your world must be stupid because if they haven't asked you out then they must be blind or suffering from extreme head trauma." 

I laugh and change the subject by asking, "So when does the ball start tomorrow night?" 

"It starts at eight o'clock." 

"What am I supposed to do? I can't dance, at all." I say worriedly. 

He smiles and twirls me around. "You'll be dancing with me. And I know how to dance. You can just stand on my feet." he says in a lighthearted voice, still holding my hand. 

"I can't stand on your feet! I'll hurt you!" I say loudly. 

"You're not going to hurt me. I promise that if you do I'll tell you. And it's either stand on my feet and look like you can dance, or try to dance on your own and fall." he teases. 

"Fine, feet it is." I say as I stick my tongue out at him. 

He smiles and takes the mask from me. He then throws the mask and dress into a chair and grabs the necklace I am wearing. He cradles it in the palm of his hand and asks, "What is this symbol? I've never seen it before. Then again, I'm didn't exactly grow up around you." 

I look down at his hand and in a small voice say, "It's my zodiac sign. It's the symbol for Aquarius. My uncle gave me this necklace. I never take it off." 

"It must be very special to you if you never take it off." 

"Yeah. It is. My uncle is the only one in my family that actually knows me. He talks to me and listens to what I say, and unlike the rest of my family he never ignores me. While the rest of my family leaves me to fend for myself. He's always there for me." I say in a sad, quiet voice. How pathetic do I sound? 

"He sounds like a very nice man." 

"He is. But I don't really see him anymore. He moved away. I only see him once or twice a year now." 

"I'm sorry." Cole says genuinely. 

This subject is depressing. It makes me want to cry, and I never cry. I really wish we would stop talking about this. It's so uncomfortable. 

Sensing my discomfort Cole ruffles my hair and says, "You must be tired. We've been traveling all day. And your wound probably hurts." 

I had forgotten about my fatigue until he mentioned it. I yawned and the action made my side hurt where the goblins had cut me. I had also forgotten about my wound. This was one hell of a day. I wonder what tomorrow will be like. 

"Yup, you're definitely tired." Cole says after I finish yawning. 

He grabs the dress and mask and heads out of the room. I follow behind him as he leads me to the room I am supposed to be sleeping in. 

"So do you have to dress the way Wyatt was dressed?" 

"Well what Wyatt was wearing is the traditional outfit for a goblin prince to wear. I refuse to wear that. So I just wear a tux." 

"Oh? And what does this tux look like? And don't you have to wear a mask?" I ask in genuine curiosity. He has to look pretty good in a tux. 

"My tux is pretty simple, and I don't wear the coat with it. I just wear a shirt a vest and dress pants. The vest is dark gray and so are the pants. My shirt is dark purple, like your dress. And my tie is a silvery color. My mask looks like a fox face." He makes a scary face and bares his teeth, making me laugh. 

I picture him in the outfit as he describes it and it sound like a good combination. Although anything on him would be a good combination, even pink pants and an orange shirt. 

"So why do you refuse to wear the traditional outfit?" I ask trying to get my mind back on track. 

"I refuse because Jareth was the one who came up with it, and I don't want anything to do with him." he says with hatred in his voice. 

"Why do you hate Jareth so much?" I asked in a concerned voice. 

Cole doesn't answer for a while. I look up at his face and see that he looks angry, really angry. When he finally answers me I can hear the acid in his voice as e says, "He stole Wyatt and me away from our human parents. Can you imagine the agony those people went through? He does what he wants when he wants. Regardless of the pain it inflicts on others, and he's never let Wyatt and I live our own lives. We have to do whatever he says. Otherwise we get punished, and trust me, you don't want that. Wyatt's only been punished a few times. I've been punished about 100 times. Mostly for disobeying Jareth, but I also take the blame for Wyatt when I can." 

"What does he do to punish you?" 

"It's different every time mostly he throws me in with the goblins. Other times he throws me in the woods to find my way back to the castle. I've gotten hurt plenty of times in the woods." he says in a quiet voice. 

"That's horrible!" I say. 

"It's no big deal. What's done is done." he says as if it's no big deal. 

But I can tell that Cole is still upset about it and I want to make him feel better but I have nothing to offer him. So I just hug him with all my might. 

At first he's unresponsive. Then he hugs me back. 

We stay like that for a while. Then he releases me. "Thank you" he says. Then we continue to walk down the hall to the room I am sleeping in. 

He tells me that Camryn is in the room right next to mine, and to yell if I need anything. 

Just as he is about to leave he turns back around and says, "Good night. I hope you sleep well Jade." Then he gives me a fierce hug and leaves. 

Normally I would think about my day for a while but I am so tired that I just collapse into bed and fall asleep instantly. I don't even dream. 

When I wake up I see that it is early morning. The sun has just come up and the sky is a rosy color. 

At first I don't know where I am because I am in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. Then the previous day comes flooding back to me. I am really in the labyrinth and am inside the castle. And Camryn is here with me. 

Speaking of Camryn I need to speak with her. We have a lot to gossip, I mean talk about. Who am I kidding? Gossip is way better than talk, and we will gossip. 

I get out of bed and walk into the hallway. I go to the door that I assume is hers. 

I open the door and see that she is still asleep. I go over to her bed and sit down; deciding to wait until she wakes up. 

After about ten minutes Cami starts to fidget. And then she wakes up. When she sees me she looks startled, as if she doesn't remember why I'm here. Then understanding comes into her eyes and she says, "We have so much to talk about!" 

"I know." 

"So what did you and Cole do after Wyatt and I left?" she asks with a little bit of mischief in her voice. 

I laugh and say, "Well. He helped me pick out a dress. And then he said I was pretty. Then I told him I couldn't dance and he said it wasn't a problem; that I could just stand on his feet and he would do the dancing for us tonight. Isn't that so sweet?" 

"Yes. And you like him don't you?" she says. 

"Maybe... But that's beside the point. I found out why the boys hate Jareth so much." I say in a serious tone. 

"So why do they hate him. I mean I can tell that there's something off about Jareth, but what did he do to them?" she asks. 

"He stole them from their human parents. And he doesn't let them live their own lives. They have to do whatever he says. And if they disobey they get punished. Cole says that Wyatt's only been punished a couple of times, and that he's been punished a lot more than that. He gets punished for going against Jareth mostly, but he also gets punished more because he takes the blame when Wyatt does something that would upset Jareth." I say with a hard voice. 

"What does he do to punish them?" 

"Cole was kind of vague about that. But he said he's been thrown in with the goblins. And he's been thrown in the woods by himself to find his way back to the castle." 

"Wow. That's just awful." Camryn says with a sad look. 

"I know. And Cole is so nice. He's protective and self-sacrificing. He also likes things clean and orderly. He even has a sense of humor. He's understanding too. He's like my perfect guy." I say with yearning in my voice. 

Camryn looks at me and smiles, saying, "My little Jade is smitten. You really like him don't you?" 

I blush and say, "Yeah I do." 

She smiles and starts singing, "Jade and Cole sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-" 

I cut her off by asking, "And what about you and Wyatt?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Camryn

I knew I was blushing when I said, "Wyatt is absolutely amazing! He's smart, funny, caring, and not to mention he's easy on the eyes." We both started to laugh.

"Who would have know when we wished to be taken away to the Labyrinth we would've ended up here." Jade sighed. I silently agreed. Who would have thought we would have ended up in the actually Labyrinth, and end up staying the castle as the guess of two very attractive Princes.

"Oh, want to see my dress for tonight?" I asked Jade climbing out of my bed. I realized that I was still in my dress from the night before. I looked over at her and she was in her dress too.

"Yes, of course I do." she said to me excitedly.

I walked over to the foot rest at the end of my bed where my dress and mask were. I picked up the dress and held it against me. In the sun light that was streaming through the windows it was even more beautiful then what I remembered. The beads sparkled in the sun like a million of tiny diamonds. I walked over to the mirror that was in the room and examined my reflection. The top of the dress was black and strapless. Once it reached my waist it flowed out and that's where the design started. It reminded me of a Cinderella dress but a different color.

"Wow it's beautiful!" Jade said as I turned around from the mirror to show her the dress. "Where's your mask?"

"Over there." I said pointing to foot rest.

"This mask is so you." she said handing me my mask. The mask itself was white porcelain with a simple black ribbon. It had a flowery design to it. Across the forehead where the eyebrows would have been were two patches of sheet music. The notes seem to match the same ones that were on Wyatt mask. As I thought about Wyatt I felt a small smile start to tug at the corner of my lips.

"Come on let me show you my dress." Jade said pulling me from my runaway thoughts. I could hear the excitement in her voice as she walked out of my room. I reluctantly put my dress and mask down and followed her out my door and into her room.

Her room was right next to mine. Her canopy bed was a purple color, other than that our rooms seemed to be identical. She walked over to the end of her bed and lifted up her dress. Her dress was a deep purple, almost black, and seemed to have darker swirls in the skirt part. She held the dress against her and spun around in a circle.

"What do you think?" she asked me before I could even say anything. Her face was beaming with happiness, something that I haven't seen in her in a long time before we had come tot he Labyrinth.

"It's gorgeous, and Jade, are we smiling because of a dress?" I asked her jokingly. It was no secret that Jade hated dresses, even more then I did.

"Hey, I happened to love this dress." she said in a defensive tone that had humor hidden behind it. This made us both start to laugh. I sat at the end of her bed while she twirled around in the mirror. I picked up her mask that was lying next to me. It matched her dress really well. I started to wonder if Cole's costume matched hers as well as Wyatt's matched mine.

"Do you know what Coles going to be wearing?" I asked her.

"Yea, he's going to be wearing a tux. His mask sounds amazing though, apparently it looks like a fox." she seemed so excited for tonight it practically shown through her skin.

"A tux?" I was confused; I could have sworn that Cole had to wear a costume like Wyatt did.

"He said that he wasn't going to wear the costume that he was supposed to wear." She explained to me. "He doesn't want to, or I think he doesn't. I do know that the main reason that he's not wearing it is because Jareth told him to."

"Speaking of Jareth, there's something not right about him. I don't remember him being this hostel in the movie." I told Jade thinking about the conversation I had over heard Wyatt and Cole have the night before.

"Tell me about it, but then again that movie was that, just a movie. It was fiction."

"I know it was fiction, but everything else from the movie seems to be accurate. Last night I overheard Wyatt and Cole talking while we were in the costume room. And from what I heard Wyatt thinks that Toby had lied when he said that Jareth wasn't planning on hurting us. I don't know if Cole agrees or not, I didn't stay to listen."

"Do you agree with Wyatt?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I don't trust Jareth at all." I said to her.

"Well I agree with you there. I don't trust him either."

Silence fell between us as we were consumed by our thoughts. In the silence I realized that my feet were really cold. I looked down and realized that the floor was nothing but stone, very cold stone at that.

"Hey, I'm going to go back to my room, want to meet up in about an hour and look for the boys?"

"Yea that sounds like a plan." Jade says replying to my question.

I walked back to my room and just stood there after I closed my door. I walked over to the wardrobe that I had found the dresses in and started to look for some pants. I searched for a good five minutes before I gave up, apparently they don't approve of girls wearing pants here. I think bitterly to myself. At the bottom of the wardrobe I was able to find a pair of slippers and as soon as I saw them I slipped them onto my feet. Then I took down the blue dress I had found the night before and put that one on.

I knew I told Jade that we would look for the boys in a hour but I wanted a chance to talk to Wyatt alone first. I wanted to question him about what I had overheard. I just hope that he wouldn't think that I was purposely eves dropping.

I opened the door to my room a crack and peaked out into the hall way and made sure that there was nobody there. I waited a few seconds just in case and then eased myself out the door. I didn't want any goblins to see me and to report back to Jareth.

I started to walk down the hall to the left. Every turn that I took I made a mental note and made sure that I was keep track of my surroundings so that I could find my way back in my room. Half way down the main hall I started to hear the sound of approaching voices. There was a window next to where I was standing with large red drapes. I darted behind the drapes just as two goblins turned the corner.

"Toby's with the boys this morning?" over very deep voice said.

"Yes, they are actually meeting in the throne room right now. Apparently the boys had something important that they had to discuss with him." answered an equally squeaky voice. I listened to their conversation until it started to fade away. Once I couldn't hear them anymore I stepped out from behind the drape.

I continued down the hall from which the goblins had come. There were a dozen doors on each side of the hallway. I walked slowly down the hall pausing every now and then to listen for any voices from any of the rooms that surrounded me. I had walked down the majority of the hall when I finally heard some voices. Right away I could tell that one of the voices belonged to Wyatt.

"Toby, Cole and I both know that you lied to us last night. We know you well enough to know when you're not being honest with us." I heard Wyatt say. I crept closer to the door from which the voices were coming from.

"Yes I did lie, but I assume you know why I lied." Toby said. I had expected Wyatt to answer but I heard Coles voice instead.

"You lied because Jade and Camryn were with us."

"There not with us now, so can you please tell us the truth?" I head Wyatt ask.

"I honestly don't know what Jareth's plan is, but whatever it is it most likely has to do with the girls. I think he means to harm them in some way but I do not know in which way that will be. I will also guess that the plan involves you two somehow." Silence followed after Toby said this. I peaked a glance behind me to make sure that there was nobody coming down the hall.

"Also I would be on your best behavior tonight. Toby said with warning clear in his voice. Along with warning there was also concern and care.

"What do you mean?" I heard Wyatt's muffles voice ask.

"It's not really you that I'm warning Wyatt. You're very good at following Jareths orders and staying on his good side, even though it pains and annoys you to do so. No, this warning is more for Cole." Toby said simply.

"Me?" Cold said sounding very surprised.

"Yes, you. I know how you like to push Jareth to the edge. I also know that you can handle the punishments that he gives you, but now there's Jade and Camryn to think about. Not only could he punish you, but he could also punish the girls for either one of your mistakes. I would not put it pass him." Toby's voice sounded very grim when he said this, but I couldn't suppress the chills that ran through my body.

There was a long silence before anyone spoke. Cole was the first to break the silence. "Does that mean I have to wear the costume tonight?" I could hear that he was trying to keep how annoyed he was at the thought out of his voice, but he wasn't able to.

"Unfortunately for you, yes." Toby answered him. I heard Cold mutter a curse in response. "Don't think of it as a burden, but rather that you're protecting Jade. Now I assume the two of you have a busy day planned..." I started to walk away and I listened as Toby's voice faded away. I didn't want to be caught eves dropping when Toby dismissed the boys. I had to find my way back to my room before Jade showed up, or even Wyatt.

I was surprised that I found my way back to my room without going down a wrong hall. When my door was closed behind me I leaned against it letting what I had overheard sink in. After a few minutes I walked over to my bed and sat down. I couldn't shake off the edge of Toby's voice as he talked about Jareth. Knowing what I know now made me a little more nervous for the ball tonight.

My thoughts still on the ball and on the Goblin King; I didn't even realize that I had fallen into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
